Dancing with Danger
by LadyAniviel
Summary: After her quest through the Labyrinth, Sarah takes up dance classes. One day in partnering class, a new student arrives, who is none other than Jareth. Will she be able to stand Jareth living in her world for six months? Chapter 14 UPDATE! Jan. 3rd '07
1. Partnering class

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Labyrinth, it's characters, or real people and real events and such happening in this fic._

Sarah stepped off the dance floor and wiped some sweat off her brow. She took a long, satisfying gulp from her water bottle. She had been dancing various classes all day, at her dance school, Neisha's Dance Academy. She was finally able to sit down and have a breather from her hard exercises.

Some time after her journey through the Labyrinth, Sarah decided to take up dance classes. She found out that expressing her feelings and emotions through movement and dance were more beautiful then writing and acting combined. She searched for a dance studio that would live up to her expectations, when she finally came upon NDA. She came to adore the place, and its teachers, and took up all of the classes she was offered. Ballet, hip-hop, jazz, tap, creative modern, lyrical, turns, partnering, yoga and pilates. In fact, Karen was the one who payed her monthly tuition. She was so desperate for Sarah to get a REAL hobby, she was willing to pay anything...even 600$ a month.

Sarah honestly loved her life in dance. She could express all of her emotions...many of which she thought she left behind. She was told to be the most dramatic with her movements. Why, you ask? Almost every song they danced to reminded her of the Labyrinth. Of _him. _

_Jareth... _she thought to herself, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears welled in her eyes. She remembered him, all right. She thought of him every single day. It was like a disease that wouldn't go away. Did she love him? _Of course..._

She was broken from her train of thought when she heard a "BOO!" behind her and someone grabbing her shoulders. She didn't need to guess. She laughed, "Lily!" said Sarah, shoving her best friend playfully. Lily giggled, and tossed her long black hair behind her shoulders.

"So, Sarah, it's been a week or so since I've seen you. How exactly have you been? Swooning? Brooding? Romancing?", Lily gave a dramatic expression to each word. She was such a spazz sometimes. Sarah laughed at her.

"You know", Sarah started, while putting on her first toe shoe, "I _have _been romancing..."

"Oooohhh", she teased, "Sarah's got a crush! Sarah's got a crush!", Lily chanted.

"You could call it that...", Sarah said, half to Lily, half to herself. She smiled.

"All right, spill", she started, Sarah knew this was coming, "Who's the guy?". She was about to protest when she heard Mr. Vitaly's calls from upstairs, "Sarah!", called a tall blonde Russian with a crisp accent, "Get warm on pointe shoes!" Sarah took this opprotunity to leave as an excuse not to have to explain to Lily about her "crush", she finished tying her hair up into a neat bun, "Sorry, Lil, I need to go to partnering class. I'll see you in an hour or so, ok?" Lily hugged her and Sarah walked upstairs to begin yet another class.

_

* * *

_

_In Jareth's Castle_

Jareth was watching Sarah, like he did most often. Since that damned girl beat his Labyrinth, Jareth, oddly enough, couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_I might as well admit it...I love her._

He needed a plan of some sort to see her again. He wanted to just pop in right now. But he couldn't, because 1, he wasn't sure how she'd react to him just popping in after all this time, 2, his ego was bruised badly enough as it is, he didn't want to just get screamed at the whole time. He needed a plan...

He watched her dance gracefully across the floor in her beautiful toe shoes. She was indeed a wonderful dancer. He began daydreaming of what it would be like, dancing with her again...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, as if a bolt of lightning struck him, he had a plan. And all it took was two little magic words he heard her say before walking up the stairs to the dance floor.

Partnering class.

Jareth put stage 1 into action and froze time, long enough to prepare himself, then he grinned into his crystal at Sarah's beautiful face, "My dear, I think you've been meddling with the heart of the wrong Goblin King." And he vanished.

* * *

All right! There you go! My new story! Hope you liked it...I really REALLY need to work on this. Wordpad keeps saying "Jareth" is a misspelled word...I have a huge case of writers block, but now that I've finally finished this chapter the gates have opened slightly and I'm actually getting somewhere, here. Stay tuned for installment two! 

Stacy


	2. I won't say

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello, my loyal readers! I apologize for any delays whatsoever, but lots of things have been happening this week. I have decided, from now on, I will update this story, one day (possibly two if I get a burst of ideas) a week. This will keep things in motion, my mind from overflowing, and my readers very happy :D Enjoy this next little bit, and let me know if I'm rushing anything.

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating: **PG_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Yadda yadda yadda...you know the drill. I own nothing. _

Class was about to begin, and Sarah was warming up her feet on her pointe shoes. Doing plies and pushes into her toes gradually prepared her for class. She was chatting with her friends Veronica and Kayla, when she noticed a man she's never seen before....or has she? There was something so familiar about him it was almost eerie. She was going to ask if anyone had seen him before, when Mr. Vitaly did a small gesture, signaling class was starting.

"Class, today we have a new student." he started, "A male, in fact, which is also helpful to me", the class all giggled, understanding it would put less strain on him than doing 15 girls all by himself. "His name is Jareth." Mr. Vitaly said, gesturing to a tall man with platinum blonde hair slightly pulled back, two mismatched eyes, but enough of it out still framing that angelic face. Sarah's heart sank.

Jareth. _Jareth?! _In _her _dance classes?? She almost fainted but she was glad she didn't.

Mr. Vitaly demonstrated a simple exercise, which consisted of nothing more than a few demi-plies and developes. Mr. Vitaly did Kayla, which forced Sarah to partner with Jareth. Truth be told, dancing one of her favorite styles of dance with him to beautiful piano music wasn't exactly torture, she had to ask, "What the heck are you doing here?!", she said in a hushed whisper, when Mr. Vitaly was finding the proper music to use.

"Claiming what is mine...", Jareth said back to her, and he gripped her waist as the exercise began. Sarah, unfortunately, had no choice in the matter and did her series of pirouettes and balances with Jareth standing directly behind her.

Dancing with Jareth like this was intoxicating...he had a firm grip, but not so hard, he made her feel safe, so she could do her stuff properly. She could hear his heart beating...and she felt his smooth breaths on her back, slightly dripping sweat, which made her back shiver slightly as each breath caressed the smooth skin there.

The rest of the class was much like this...much to Sarah's dismay (and growing curiosity of Jareth hypnotizing Mr. Vitaly into doing all these exercises that involve close contact), there where also lifts involved. One of which, Sarah was lifted off the ground and placed on Jareth's right shoulder, balancing herself there. She was horrified. What was worse was...she actually thought sparks were flying. Some parts, she was forced to look into Jareth's eyes, because of the position. Because she was balancing on her right pointe shoe, her left leg in attitude, and her left arm in fifth position, her only balance was Jareth's right hand, which she held with her right, as he did a promenade around her. Because she couldn't move, she was forced to look into his eyes. And she didn't like how he looked at her.

Soon, class was over. Sarah nearly thanked the heavens. She rushed away from Jareth and sat in the dressing room. She sighed heavily, hoping he would leave. Damn him. Since Sarah had an hour until her next class, she decided to take a nap, to calm her nerves. Her dreams...had other plans.

_**Sarah's Dream:**_

Sarah was out in a small clearing outside the Labyrinth. It was a small area, with a little pond on one side with a cobblestone bridge across it, and various statues of angels and couples scattered about, and the valleys around her were a beautiful green. Springtime in the Labyrinth. Sarah sighed, and picked one of the flowers in a flowerbed nearby. She sang softly to herself,

_Sarah: If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Then Sarah heard music, and various goblins popped out from behind trees and hedges. That made a formation and sang:

_Goblins: Who d'you think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you!_

_Try to keep it hidden, baby we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

As this last line was said a tiny goblin waved a flower in her face and handed it to her. Sarah rolled her eyes at it and tossed the flower aside, she walked away and began walking over the bridge. The goblin frowned and looked back at it's singing partners and shrugged.

_S: Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no-no_

_G: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!_

_S: It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

Sarah tripped over a branch, but landed gracefully into the arms of a handsome looking statue that looked like Jareth. She looked at dreamily, but snapped out of it and walked away shaking her head.

_S: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, ohh_

The goblins tried another tactic and made a pyramid in front of her, she stopped and looked at them, before rolling her eyes again and folding her arms.

_G: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When're you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

Sarah looked at the goblins with wide eyes, pondering how they came up with such a vocabulary. She brushed it off.

_S: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no-no_

_G: Give up, but give in, check the grin, you're in love_

_S: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

Sarah, looking exasperated, sits down on a bench and covers her ears.

_G: You're doing flips, read our lips: you're in love_

Sarah kicks a goblin away from her.

_S: You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_G: She won't say it, no_

_S: Get off my case, I won't say it!_

A female goblin walks over to Sarah, holding a baby goblin, who hands Sarah a flower. Sarah's face softens, she accepts the flower and pets the cute little thing on the head. She lays down on the bench and clutches the flower.

_G: Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_S: Oohhh....at least out loud...I won't say I'm in love..._

_G: Shalalalalala ahhh..._

With the song ending, Sarah awoke from her dream.

* * *

Well! How was that, eh? That song was "I won't say (I'm in love)" from Hercules. I thought it would fit the mood, and I just love that song in general. Please leave a contribution in the little box!

Stacy


	3. Teachers

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello, my loyal reviewers! If I delayed, I apologize. First, I need an idea where the heck this story is even going. I could really REALLY use some ideas to help me move quicker! I love you all!

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (for mild swearing)_

_**Disclaimer:** Just think of your own witty disclaimer. It's late and I'm too tired to make one._

__

Sarah didn't get it. That dream of hers was so twisted it almost made her want to vomit. She _wasn't _going to say it out loud, and right then and there, she vowed she wouldn't. Jareth would _not _gain the upper hand, here. She was too stubborn for that.

_All right, Sarah, lets get your facts straight, _she told herself in her mind, _You haven't seen Jareth since you beat him. You take dance class, which also happens to include a class that requires male/female contact. Jareth magically appears for no reason and pretends the incident with your brother never happened. You, you brilliant Sarah, you, who is supposed to be mad at him, is beginning to mentally melt under his gaze and strikingly good looks. To top it off, you have a bizarre dream about goblins with an attitude that try and make you say you love him! _Sarah made up her mind. She was going mad.

Sarah got finished packing her things and walked out of the dressing room to begin her next class; but she wasn't taking this one. She was asked to substitute this class. It wasn't all too complicated, just a little Mini-hop class (that was the lowest level of hip hop at NDA), it was simple enough. Handling a bunch of toddlers would be a piece of cake!

Little did she know how much trouble three little words could get her into.

The children in that class were so unwell-behaved and rude, she thought she might lash out at them all. But she quietly reminded herself they were just children. _Or demons sent from the devil..._she though bitterly. She spent the whole time yelling at them to be quiet, but they never gave in. Thankfully, there were at least a few of them who listened to her. However, there were these two boys in the class, both of them 6, Michael and Charlie, who liked to pick on a little 5 year old girl, Jasmine, who was autistic. She had to phone-call the parents.

"All right, class! All eyes on me!" Sarah announced, "Follow me! And step touch, step touch, three step turn, clap!" she looked behind her to see none of them had even looked at her. She groaned in exhaustion. "Listen, dancers, if you don't listen I will make you sit down and not talk until class is over!" She about lost her limits. She suddenly felt pity for Lindsay for having to teach this class for the rest of the year.

She looked over, and saw that Jareth had been watching her. Had he been here this whole time? Did he have the ability to become invisible? He grinned, "May I be of assistance?", he asked, rather amused at how she was handling her situation. She raised both eyebrows, due to the fact her muscles refused to allow her to raise only one. "You know, any other time I would scream obscenities at you, but at this moment, if I don't take some Tylenol (_or Midol... _she whispered silently), I might crack. By all means, you know the steps, you take over." Jareth grinned widely.

One of the smaller girls, named Amy, walked up to him, tapping his knee, "Are you the new teacher?", she asked in an adorable little voice, little eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. He chuckled, and kneeled down, so he was eye level, but he was still taller than her, even crouched down, "No, little one, I am only teaching in Miss Sarah's place for the rest of class only", he assured. "What is your name? And you may call me Jareth"

"Amy...." She replied.

"Well, Amy, shall we get on with class?", he asked her. She only nodded and walked behind a line of other dancers. Sarah watched from the side. She dare not miss this. This would be _interesting. _

* * *

Jareth was actually an appropriate teacher, much to her surprise, and dismay. Now he made her look like a bad teacher! Damn him. He took charge, and made them listen, but not by force. The kids, all 17 of them, seemed to like Jareth more than her, actually. He even choreographed well. Nice, simple steps, and they all got into it. He made it fun, entertaining, and even educational. For example, he taught them a small 8-count routine. They had trouble at first, when Jareth put on some music, "Ok, dancers, I want you to count with me. And 1-2-3-4-and-5-6-and-7-8" he counted slowly while doing the moves. They all loved him, and after about 5 minutes with him, they all became more polite, civilized, and Underground be damned, quiet.

Soon class was over, and Jareth dismissed himself. All of the dancers groaned, "We want Jareth to be our teacher!" one of them shouted. They all crowded around him and he gave them all a hug goodbye. Sarah individually made sure each dancer was united with their parent, and closed the door. She sat down, and looked up at Jareth, "How did you do that?" she asked, mesmerized by his skills with children.

"Do what?", he asked, pretending, but failing to be oblivious.

"You know...make those children behave. Make them love you..."

"Well, I get babies and toddlers wished away to me often. I have to learn how to change them, entertain them, and educate them, because most of the time, the said people who wished the child away either fails to get it back or hands it over to me, because they don't want it anymore". Jareth said, playing with a piece of dust he found on the floor. "I've gotten quite used to such behavior".

"Oh...", Sarah said, mentally smacking herself. _Well, duh, obviously he's good with children. How else would Toby magically become more well behaved after I won him back? _She quietly asked herself. "I suppose sometimes I can't handle kids at times. You're.... Brilliant", she admitted.

Jareth was flabbergasted at this comment, an eyebrow quirked upwards, "My Sarah, was that actually a compliment?", he asked, as though such a thing weren't possible. "I must have done something extraordinary to obtain such a dubious pleasure."

Sarah blushed, "Don't get all full of yourself, I just said you did good with kids."

He smiled, "You _are _cute when you blush, you know".

She ignored him. She pretended he didn't just hit on her. _He just plain as day hit on you. Oh, and he's really good with kids. Use that information wisely later on. _Little did she know while she was drifting to her thoughts, she was stammering the whole time. This caused more blood to go to her face. Jareth chuckled.

She looked around nervously, "Hey, I better go...I'll see you...probably at my next class tomorrow, Lord knows you are going to take every class from my schedule", she said, almost dryly. He bowed slightly, and vanished. She shook her head.

"That annoying, baby-stealing, inconsiderate, conceited...", she trailed off and sighed, "Handsome, sincere, fatherly, and generous creature..." She shook her head. She got up and left the studio, walking home since it wasn't far off.

She walked up to her house, and dashed up the stairs to her room, ignoring the fact she hadn't said hello to her family. She walked up to her room, which was slightly re-decorated. It had a porcelain statue of a ballerina that was worth 500$, that rested on her vanity, her first pair of pointe shoes ever, worn out from much use, hung on her wall, and a few posters of her idol, Mikhail Baryshnikov. (A/N: He is one of the world's most famous ballet dancers). There were a few other changes, here and there as well.

She stared at her Goblin King statue. She knew it right there. She loved Jareth.

* * *

Well! How was that? Don't pelt me with things just yet, foolish mortals. I am working on it! I thought this whole chapter up and got it down in a half hour! Now my fingers hurt! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned next week for chapter 4!

Stacy


	4. Sincere Apologies

_**Author's Note:**_

Please don't kill me! I know I didn't update last week! But lots of things have been happening this week and last week, I couldn't update. My NDA ballet team has been practicing alot lately, I needed to pay tutu fees (yes, we get REAL tutus), rehersals, and we're gonna perform for an old folks home on Nov. 11th, so we needed to sort all that crap out. Then my little brother Tyler just started kindergarten so I have to get up every morning to take him to class, me and my mom just got new beds so we've been moving furniture like crazy people. On the plus side, my new bed looks alot like Sarah's bed from the movie (yey!) minus the pretty box over it and the red canopy. Just give me time to write the next chapter, and I _promise _to post it tomorrow night or Sunday afternoon! And I'll put up reviewer responses to make up for my carelesness! Thank you all for you're patience!

Stacy


	5. Six months!

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello! I'm dreadfully sorry for my lack of update lately, but this chapter got deleted on two computers twice (grr...), and I haven't even had a chance to hook my computer up yet, which is why I'm going to use my parent's computer instead. Now, on with the chapter! I'm going to add more sarcasm and humour in this chapter, and don't be surprised if Karen seems nicer! Just give me a break, I don't want her to be entirely evil. And yes, some plots might be a bit cliche, but just bear with me. I am also in a state of deep infatuation with David Bowie's music at the moment, which is why I'm going to let his catchy song "Life on Mars?" make an appearence(which I don't own, by the way). Forgive me for being late with this chapter...I promise I'll update my once a week schedual like I promised!

**_Dancing with Danger_**

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** Yadda yada yadda....I don't own nothing, Ok?!?_

* * *

Ok, maybe the word "love" was pushing it...perhaps more like "greatly admire"...yeah, she could go with that. For now at least. Hey, at least she's come to realize back in the Labyrinth everything Jareth either said or did had a right to it, and she accepted it, admited it, and realized it. He was right, she was wrong, OK?!

She shook her head and began cleaning up the clutter in her room, while packing her dance bag for class tomorrow. It was easy for Sarah to dance long ours late in the afternoon because she had no school to come from, since Karen had homeschooled her. Because when Karen was first entered into the family, she saw how horrible life was in school for Sarah, she got bullied, teased, and she never had much fun, and the teachers always complained her head was always in the clouds. She gave Karen credit for that, anyways. Truth be told, she didn't have plays, recitals, concerts, proms, dances, or other school events. But she had NDA. And that was better than any of it.

She flipped her radio to the late 70's station and dropped everything in her hands when she heard. The announcer on the station boomed, "And now folks, we're going to play next "Life on Mars?" by our own Pop/Rock King, David Bowie, as requested by one of our faithful listeners, Lisa Winnington. Enjoy!".

"Yes!", Sarah beamed, "I love this song!". She began dancing to the soft opening piano melody, doing dramatic movements and facial expressions with every word, she sang along, with a very deep voice, _It's a God-awful small affair, to the girl with the mousy hair, but her mummy is yelling "no", and her daddy has told her to go._

Sarah paused momentarilly and threw a silk scarf over her head and a brush to use as a microphone, _But her friend is nowhere to be seen, now she walks through her sunken dream, to the seat with the clearest view, and she's hooked to the silver screen!_

A loud booming awoke the Owl version of Jareth outside Sarah's window. He listened, _She's singing, _he smirked. _This will surely be interesting. _He shook the droplets of dew off his snowy white feathers and perched himself on Sarah's windowsill. It was all he could do to not laugh. She was dancing and singing to an incredibly annoying song that made no sense whatsoever, and, in Jareth's opinion, the singer lacked incredible vocal talents. Jareth reminded himself to ask her who he was later. He listened on.

_But the film is a saddening bore, cause she's lived it ten times or more, she could spit in the eyes of fools, as they ask her to focus on..._

Jareth's owl eyes grew wider as he listened to the hauntingly catchy melody of the chorus. If he knew the words he would probably, much to his distaste, end up singing along to it. _Damn! Now this song will be stuck in my head for weeks!_

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall, oh man! Look at those cavemen go, it's the freakiest show, take a look at the lawman beating up the wrong guy, oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know he's in the best-selling show...is there life on Mars?_

Sarah took a breath as the music took a break and she was about to sing the rest, when the horrible sound of a single person clapping their hands stunned her to silence. She whipped her head around and saw, you guessed it, Jareth, in all his spikey haired, mismatched eyed, pale skinned, leather clad, tight wearing glory, clapping away with a smirk planted on his perfect pale pink lips, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised suggestivly. She was not amused. That was her favorite _song! _Must he ruin _everything _she took joy in? No anwser her brain could give. She took that as a yes. She glared at the beatiful chunk of hunky Goblin King before her, "And just what are _you _doing in _my _room invading _my _privacy?!", she demanded. He suppressed a laugh.

"My dear, I was in owl form outside when I heard you're delightful singing and frankly...how can I not watch the girl I take so much pride in sing and dance?". He was determinded to be a jerk, wasn't he? "It was...", he stopped and chuckled, "quite interesting".

He did _not _just do that. He was going to _pay _something ugly, she would make certain.

Sarah continued the glaring contest with herself, because apparently Jareth wasn't going to glare back, "Don't you have another round of "Kick the Goblins" to play back at your so-called castle? Or do you favor "Pin the Tail on the Goblin" a little more?". Ca-ching! Point for Sarah! Jareth: 0, Sarah: 1!

Jareth planted a smile on his face, "As enticing as that offer may sound, I am afraid I must decline. For many reasons. But one is because of transportational errors. You see, Sarah, there is a portal that I take that connects to your world and my world. In order to use this portal I need an exessive ammount of magic, of which I unfortunatly lack of for the time being. In order for me to return Underground, I need ten times the magic that I posess now, and magic takes a long time to re-charge, and I, sadly must stay up here until the ammount of magic I need is restored. Now, because magic takes such a long time to restore, I am stuck here for a 6 month period, and in that period I will get the magic I need to return home, but until that time, I must reside here Aboveground with you." Sarah blinked.

"What the hell did you just say?", Sarah grumbled, upset he was getting the upper hand.

"Basically, to put it quite frankly, I am stuck here for six months until I get enough magic back", Jareth said simply, while examining a small trinket on Sarah's nightstand. Sarah put her hands on her hips, "And just what do you want _me _to do about it?", she spat.

"Well, a roof to live under would be nice, since, quite obviously, I cannot survive on my own up here for my time limit, because I am unacustom to Aboveground ways." He said, planting the most annoying, fake pout you ever saw.

_Darnit, Sarah! When do you _ever _keep you're mouth shut? Ok, ok, lets think. JarethAboveground6 month time periodby himself pure disaster. God, and he's pouting. FINE! I'll keep him. After all, I don't want fate to come and kick me in the rear when Jareth reeks havok on the world, do I? No. Just think logic, Sarah..._

"Ok.." Sarah stated saying, almost painfully,"I'll let you stay with me."

Now it was Jareth's turn to blink, "You mean you'd actually let me stay here? You aren't just pulling something?"

"No, Jareth, I'm letting you stay. I may hate your guts, but I'm not heartless. And think logic, Jareth, I am _not _going to be responsible for when you go out into my world and reek havok! Just, there are some rules. 1), When Dad and Karen are home, transform yourself into a teenager and come through the front door and pose as a friend from dance class, 2), when they aren't home, stay in my room, and all upstairs, and I'll get you what you need. They must NOT know I'm keeping a supernatural being in my room. Especially a male supernatural being." Sarah sighed as she retrieved a pillow and a blanket from her closet, and she slipped a cot out from under her bed, she pointed to the thing on the floor, "You sleep here." She said.

Jareth quirked his eyebrow, and sat down on the cot, "Not as glamourous as I'm used to, but it'll do." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You are so typical", she said, examining him, "And if you're going to try and make a pass at me, forget it, they won't work", Jareth suppressed a laugh, "My dear, just you wait..."

_Just you wait? Oh Lord..._

She flipped on her bed and rolled on her side, away from Jareth. To her amazement, the fairy, dragon and goblin statues on her shelf came _alive. _She heard a familiar melody in her brain...

_Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you..._

She rolled away from them, looked back, and they were back to normal. _Creepy..._she thought.

Sarah was about to get up to flick the lightswitch by the door when fate decided to play a game of Chance. Sarah tripped right over her character tap shoe in the floor and landed directly on top of Jareth. If that wasn't embarassing enough, he lifted his head...and smacked his lips into hers. He figured if he had the opportunity, what the heck, he should go for it. And he did.

Within moments she began to understand what those authors were writing about in those Harlequin novels. And she liked it.

* * *

Well, how crappy was that? I promise to make the next chapter longer, and I'll reply to all you're reviews starting next chapter.

And I need to pick an editor? Anyone up for the job?

Stacy


	6. Before the Auditions

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

Sorry if I was late on my update...again. I won't bother with excuses now because I'm sure when ever you read my AN's all you see is "Waa waa waa waa waa waa waa". So, I'll go ahead and make this a short note and get right to the story. Enjoy!

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** All Labyrinth characters appearing in this fic are copyright of the Jim Henson company. I do not own them._

Jareth pulled Sarah closer, and began parting her lips with his tounge, questioning. She obliged, and opened her mouth freely to let him roam the inside of her mouth. Sarah gripped the back of his head, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Jareth tried gripping Sarah's waist, but found that he couldn't...on a count of his hands were shaking much to hard. So he just wrapped both his arms around her. It was the perfect kiss...a kiss of which one might find in a sappy romance flick or a steamy Harlequin novel. After many long moments of kissing, finally growing tired of the oxygen loss, they parted, both panting.

Jareth was as shocked as Sarah, he figured. Sparks flew, that's for sure. But he knew how hard-willed she could be, and he realized she would take time to woo.

Neither of them spoke, because let's face it, it's difficult to say most anything after kissing like that. Sarah was the one to break the silence, "Well...goodnight, Jareth..", she said akwardly, still reacting to the vibes pulsing in the room. She got on her bed and faced opposite him.

"Goodnight, Sarah", he made sure she was asleep before he finished, "my love."

The next morning, Sarah woke up to find herself in a most akward position...as the walls were upside down. She realized that she was in a sideways position on the bed, her head hanging off one side, her feet hanging off the other, and her head was resting on Jareth's chest. She shot her head up, but immidiatly wished she hadn't, in fear the sudden movements would awake him, but alas, all she recieved was a slight moan. She peered at the clock "6:30am...", she whispered to herself, shaking her head, baffled at what woke her up so early. Normally she wasn't a morning person, not having to wake up early with all her homeschooling. She peered down at a silent sleeping Jareth, and just had to smile despite herself.

He was the image of an angel...only without wings. He lay with his palms together by his cheek(in a very childlike manner), and his poet's shirt was opened slightly, hard muscles illuminated by the soft glow of the early morning outside. He looked like a child when he slept, so peaceful. He made no sound, in fact, if it weren't for the consistent rising and falling of his chest, she would suspect he was of the un-living. She quickly set the idea aside and, very cauciously, she slipped a hand down by his face and brushed a few strands of platinum blonde hair from his eyes, unable to resist stroking his cheek in the process.

She moved her hand away, scowling at herself for doing that. Suddenly Jareth began to stir from his slumber. She quickly got back into her bed and pretended she was just waking up. She faked a yawn and stretched her arms, "Morning, Jareth...", she said.

"You do know what today is, don't you?", he asked, sitting up on his cot. She pursed her lips and eyebrows together, trying to think. "I believe I saw flyers in your studio for auditions for a ballet called "Romeo and Juliet"...and if I'm correct I believe the auditions are today." Sarah's jaw dropped. She forgot the auditions for "Romeo and Juliet" held by the American Ballet Theatre?! Bad Sarah!

"They're _today?!? _I totally forgot about it!", she yelped, and rushed around her room, packing her bag and stuffing her pointe shoe bag, warm-ups, ballet shoes, water bottles, hair accesories, and first aid kit. She slipped her practice tutu in a separate bag. Jareth stood there, slightly amused, watching her rush around. "Shall I come with you then?", he asked, when she finally stopped.

"Wha-? Oh...sure, whatever", Sarah panted, hardly caring about anything but making it to the auditions. He smiled. She suddenly gripped Jareth's shoulders and pushed him towards the door, "You. Out.", Sarah said firmly and shoved him out the door and locked it behind him. He leaned against the nearest wall, assuming that she was just changing. He pulled his arm out preparing to conjour a crystal, when he thought to himself, _Nah...think, Jareth. After all, I want to _earn _her trust, don't I? Not demolish the minor trust I've already earned..._

Seconds later, Sarah opened the door, clad in a pastel blue cami leotard, ballet pink tights, white dance shorts that said "Ballerina" in hot pink on the back, her hair in a high bun, and her bags over her shoulder. She looked...like a perfect dancer. He looked at her, "So, shall we go?", Jareth asked.

"Sure. Wait for me outside, poof into an owl, turn into a modern-day version of yourself, do whatever. The auditions aren't for another..." she checked her watch, "It's 7, so it's in another 2 hours, so we can stop at a restaraunt for breakfast before we go." He nodded. "And then maybe we can...have a chance to talk a little more", she added, grinning slightly. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and grinned at her reaction, "As you wish, darling...". And he vanished.

She stood there for a moment, gazing at the spot he was just at, before shaking her head and walking downstairs. She saw that both her dad and stepmom had just gotten out of bed and were in the kitchen preparing for the day. She walked in the kitchen and glanced at them, "I'm going to the ballet auditions I was telling you about, I'll be back by noon."

"But surely you want to stay for breakfast?", Karen asked her.

"No thanks, I'm going to stop and eat somewhere before the auditions, I just don't want to be late", Sarah said.

"Well, have fun, sweetie", her Dad said, walking over and kissing her forehead, "And here, take this", he handed her a 20 dollar bill.

She smiled, "Thanks, daddy. I'll see you later!", and she rushed out the door. She looked around for Jareth, and saw him leaning on a tree on her front yard. She glanced at him up and down while smiling inward to herself. He transformed himself into a "modern-day" Jareth. Clad in blue jeans, black converse, a white muscle shirt with a picture of Freddy Murcury on the front, and a watch. His hair stayed the same, but he had no eye make-up. She wasn't all that surprised to notice he looked alot like David Bowie. She smiled, "Ready?".

He replied with a nod, and followed Sarah to her car.

* * *

She got in the car and helped put Jareth's shoulder/lap belt on. She put the keys in the ignition, pushed the gas pedal and left the parrallel parking place she was at. Jareth looked around the inside of the vehicle, "I say, mortals sure have odd senses of transportation," he said, examining the little trinkets in the glove box. Sarah smiled, "I want you to listen to something for me. It's a song...but it relates to my behaviour towards you in the past..." 

She flipped on the CD player and switched to a song.

_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_With a long-awaited anwser_

_To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I've tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_And the cost was so much more than I could bear..._

_Chorus: Though I've tried I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up, better I should know_

_Don't come around here and tell me 'I told you so'..._

She turned the volume down a little lower after the chorus was finished. She kept her eyes on the road, but talked to him, "I realize now back then I was a fool. I made a mistake that I wish I could have taken back. I know now that...I should have accepted your offer," Sarah said, glancing at him when she stopped at a red light. He reached his hand out and put it on hers.

"I know," he said, stroking the top of her hand.

Her face, once apologetic, turned into one of confusion. "Wait...you mean, you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, you dense little twit!" He exclaimed, and Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She didn't even bother to look before she started driving into another red light, and she swerved to the side dodging a car. The old man inside shook his fist at her. She laughed.

"Whoops..." she said. She pulled her car into a drive-thru "Jack-In-The-Box" take out place. Jareth furrowed his eyebrows, "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a fast-food establishment. I'm just going to pick up some food real quick before the auditions," Sarah replied, pulling into the drive-thru. The voice cracked on the speaker, "Thank you for choosing Jack-In-The-Box, may I take your order?"

"Yeah, I want one number 8, with a Coke, a Jumbo Jack, and a medium Sprite." Jareth had no clue what this "Jumbo Jack" was, but he was sure it would be vile. "$5.96 at the window, thank you."

Sarah pulled up, handed the money over and picked up her food and drinks. She thanked the lady and left the drive-thru, while handing Jareth a round wrapped package. He sniffed it, "What is this monstrosity?".

She giggled, "It's a burger. Try it, it's good," she urged, opening the wrapper reveiling a plain, old burger. Jareth eyed it, "I'm not sure...but okay, for you," and he took a bite. He chewed for a few seconds, and Sarah anxiously awaited his reaction.

He swallowed, and grinned, "I think I'm going to enjoy my time Aboveground."

* * *

Yey! How was that? Now, I must give brownie points to my editor, CreativeImagination and her goblins! You guys rocked! And, as I promised, here are my reader : Hmm...sounds like you wanted more. Hope you enjoyed!

treeves: I think I will too! After all, a 6 month time period is a long time, so that means alot of things can be done. Perhaps on the way I'll need some ideas!

CreativeImagination: Amber, you rock my navy blue penguin socks. Honestly. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm looking forward to my duties as your editor::salutes::

Moonjava: Thank you very much! I hope you liked this bit.

WindGuardian87: Thanks, mucho

sparkling silver angel wings: Well, you wanted kissing, you got it! Did you like how this went? I hope so!

CandaceErinn: Yay! A fellow balet dancer! I'm glad you liked it. I always liked the idea of Sarah dancing ballet. I just thought it was perfect for her. Anyways, I liked your idea that they get lead roles in a ballet, but I decided on Romeo and Juliet because it was more romantic (I've performed in the Nutcracker also, in fact, I'm performing in the Great Russian Nutcracker this Sunday)

Acantha Mardivey: I'm glad you liked the romance novel line. I thought it was cute. Sorry, but the editor position has been filled!

moondragon79: Again, the position has been filled -- However, I hope you liked the story anyways!

-Stacy


	7. A New Relationship?

_**A/N:**_

:dodges tomatoes: All right, seeing as probably everyone who read my story before is more than likely sick of waiting all these darn months for me to update and quit reading, here's chapter 7! I can't even begin to explain how busy I've been. So I won't bother, here's the next chapter...

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** C'mon people, I think y'all already know what I'm gonna say. So lets just leave it at that, shall we?_

The auditions were quite eventful. They had a master class by guest instructor Irina Vachromeeva to determine which parts they would be autiditioning for. Sarah was chosen to audition for the Maid, and Juliet. She didn't think Jareth would _actually _autition, but Jareth, always one for being full of surprises, did. He was in the group for the Duke of Verona and Romeo.

Often she would catch Jareth glancing at her at the corner of her eye during her practices, and she smiled inwardly, liking his attention. Just imagine if they were both picked as the leads, huh? Fate certainly was a funny thing. And somehow it enjoyed using Sarah as a guinea pig to practice its various pranks. Sometimes Sarah found it dreadfully annoying.

After three long, agonizing, air condition deprived hours, they were finished. Both were caked in sweat and stood by each other with the other dancers waiting for the results. Miss Vachromeeva stepped up, "Thank you all so much for coming, you all were amazing", she started, "We will send all of you your autition results within one week by mail. Thank you so much". All of the dancers did a curtsie and/or bow, and began to get ready to leave.

Jareth was finally getting the hang of tying Aboveground shoelaces. "What do you call these things again, Sarah?" he asked, tilting his foot out so he could get a better look at the green shoes.

She smiled, "Those are Converse, Jareth." He raised his eyebrow slightly, seeming to like the name.

Picking up her dance bag and tutu tote, she walked out with Jareth right next to her heading for the car. She unlocked the doors and Jareth got in, this time fastening himself in. Before leaving she pulled out her CD case, browsing through it for a moment, before choosing one, and popping it in the player. A gorgeous british accent filled the speakers of the car.

_Didn't know what time it was the lights were low-oh-oh, I leaned back on my radio-oh-oh, some cat was laying down some rock 'n roll, lotta soul he said..._

Jareth was curious, "Sarah, who is this?"

"David Bowie...he's amazing. Looks alot like you, actually..." she handed him a little booklet, with a photo of a man standing near alot of boxes on the front. He opened it up and saw a young man with a mullet-type haircut, and with eyes exactly like his. He was wearing odd one piece outfits. He snorted, "I'm more attractive..."

Sarah giggled.

When they got home, Jareth poofed back into an owl and flew into the tree outside Sarah's window, waiting for her to return to her room. It was all he could do to fly, those autidions were dreadful. Why was the temparture so hot in that blasted place?

He heard the faint noise of a shower running. He pondered for a moment. Dare he? He quirked his head left and right, and then magically opening Sarah's windows, he flew inside and became Jareth again.

Forgetting all manners and just being plain nosey, he began browsing through all her things. Various things on her vanity, little glass trinkets, some makeup, and a few pictures and letters from close friends on the mirror. He walked over to a table and saw her wooden finger Labyrinth game, he grinned and began pushing on the edges, watching the little silver marble fall into the holes. Or, more proper titles, "Oubilettes". He saw various items strewn about, nothing too interesting. After a while he decided to conjour up a peach rose, and he sat it on her nightstand for her to find.

He opened the drawer to her vanity and saw a small book. No, not _that _ book. A little pink book, it looked like a journal. His painted eyebrow rose. He quickly glanced around, and made sure the shower he heard earlier was still running, and he absent-mindedly flipped through the pages, only to find it was...

Blank.

He smirked and put the book down, and layed down on her bed, waiting for her to return, falling asleep after a short while.

Sarah stepped out of the shower a few minutes after Jareth fell asleep, and began to blow dry her hair. Wow, these last few days have been fun. Who'd have thought she'd have to live with Jareth aboveground for a few months? He hasn't really been all that bad so far, she could probably get used to him. And he was a great dancer to boot.

She dried off and put on some shorts and a tank top, and went back to her room, only to find a sleeping Goblin King on her bed. She smiled. 'Why does he look so damn cute when he's asleep?', she thought to herself. Walking over, she brushed some rebelious hair out of his eyes. Tracing his jawline with her nail, she looked over every detail of his face. He was beautiful, she definitly had to give him that. She walked around and sat on the bed next to him, his back facing her.

Glancing at her nightstand she saw the rose. Peach coloured, her favorite. Raising it to her nose, she almost had to laugh, it smelled exactly like a peach. She looked at him and said in a whisper, "You know, if you're trying to impress me with your charms...it's working..." And she fell asleep next to him.

_Several weeks later..._

Sarah was ecstatic, she had made the lead role of Juliet! And Jareth got the part of Romeo, of course.

The past few weeks were eventful in itself, minus the countless rehersals for the famous pas de deux Balcony Scene. Sarah was getting along with Jareth wonderfully, much to her surprise. She had introduced to her family she was "seeing someone". Every day or so, Jareth would make himself known to the family, visiting during the afternoons, joining them at dinner and such. Sarah was slightly disturbed how well Jareth got along with her father. Richard Williams was not the type of person who allowed his baby girl to date boys...

Summer had long since past, and the Autumn was here, and beautiful. Outside there were trees with golden, brown and red leaves, a light, crisp scent naturally drifted around...cool breezes, and gorgeous sunsets. Autumn was always her favorite season. Not to hot, not too cold, and the scenery was almost magical...

Walking up to her room after dinner one evening, she saw a small note from Jareth. "Damn, he has good handwriting...", she muttered.

_Sarah,_

_I went out for a late night-flight. And I know you know what special day is coming up, you can only expect the unexpected with me.._

_Always, Jareth_

She smirked. How did he know about her birthday? She never told him...

Pondering if he could read her thoughts, and oddly enough, not even minding, she went over and grabbed the pillow off of Jareth's cot and held it close, inhaling deeply. Jareth's masculine scent still lingered on the red fabric pillowcase.

Trying to occupy her time until Jareth returned, she started packing her bags for the practices the next day. Setting her bags aside, and a fresh change of clothes for the morning, she delacately waltzed around the room, absent-mindedly practicing her dance while tidying up. Before long, she heard the ever so familiar sound of wings beating against one another. She smiled and opened her window, allowing the white owl to perch on her arm. She stroked his head lovingly, in turn he nibbled slightly on her lower lip in an affectionate gesture. Suddenly that beak turned into human teeth, and found herself looking into the eyes of the human form Jareth. She grinned, and kissed him ever so lightly before pulling back, and skipping to her bed. He groaned, "You are a tease, you know that?". She shrugged innocently.

Jareth snapped his fingers and reappeared in a poet-like nightshirt, and black breeches. He started to sit on his cot, when Sarah stopped him, "Wait..."

He looked up at her with eyebrows raised. "It is getting a bit chilly lately...", she began, "Do you want to sleep up here with me?" Sarah smiled shyly. Jareth grinned, "I thought you'd never ask..." The bed wasn't all that big, but all the more of an excuse to get closer to Sarah. Snuggling against Jareth's chest, and planting her head firmly udner his chin, she muttered sleepily, "Night, Jareth..."

Right at that moment he had the biggest smile he'd ever smiled in his life. "Good night Sarah..." As the two souls fell asleep at once in each other's arms, a strange magical force began to recharge itself faster and stronger than ever.

All right! Not the longest chapter ever, but at least it's a bloody chapter! Too much fluff? Oh well, I like fluff. Trying to stay true to the characters with that steamy romance. More dancing to come, and more holidays will too

Stacy, Goblin Mistress


	8. The Lift

**_Author's Note:_**

I've decided to be nice and update as much as I humanly can, so this chapter came out extra early. Any other time that I don't spend babysitting, dancing, eating, or sleeping, I'm going to dedicate to finishing this blasted story! Thank you all so much for bearing with me...reviewers are like food for the mind. Please don't let mine starve to death! And just so you don't get confused, when Jareth turns into his "human" form, he keeps his original hairstyle and makeup. Lets face it, those are the two things about Jareth you just cannot touch. They are too important. Just to let you know; cause there'll be a little boo boo with that eye paint later...

_**Dancing With Danger **_

_**Rating:** PG-13 _

_**Disclaimer:** If y'all even bothered to read chapters 1 thru 7, I have a feeling you all ready know that I bloody don't own the Labyrinth! _

* * *

Walking downstairs dressed for class carrying her bag, Sarah ran into the kitchen and started making a bowl of cereal. Karen and her father were already at the breakfast table eating some eggs and bacon, and Toby was eating some chocolate chip pancakes. She heard a familiar knock coming from the back door leading to the kitchen. "Come in!", Sarah said. Jareth in his human look walked through the door and gave Sarah a hug, and ruffled Toby's hair as he passed.

"Would you like some, Jareth?" asked Sarah, motioning towards the box of Life cereal. He shook his head.

"No..." he replied, leaning over and taking a peach out of the fruit bowl, "I think this will suffice for me..." he took a bite and winked at Sarah, who blushed slightly. Karen and Richard just smiled, thinking it was just Sarah turning into mush under his charms, barely even thinking of the actual reason behind the blush.

Finishing her cereal, she washed the bowl and took Jareth's hand, "We're going to rehersals, Daddy, I'll be home soon."

"Oh, Sarah", Karen said quickly, "Would you mind taking Toby with you? Your Father and I will be working all day, and the both of us have to go in extra early today. He dosn't start school until next week and his friend Donovan is out of town. We don't have anyone to watch him." Sarah sighed. "Oh all right. C'mon Toby..." She was disappointed. The drive to the auditions was one of the times she and Jareth could be alone and talk. Oh well, she had been neglecting her brother with all the attention from Jareth, it was good for her. Toby pulled on his shoes and grabbed a small bag that contained his Gameboy and followed his big sister and Jareth out to the car.

Toby climbed in the backseat between Jareth and Sarah, and she began to drive off. Again, the familiar sound of David Bowie, which Jareth had gotten used to for the past few weeks, began to play. Toby groaned, "Don't you listen to anyone else, Sarah?" Sarah was so weird. Why didn't she listen to Gwen Stefani like everyone else?

Sarah giggled, "Well, get used to it. It's my car, I can put in what I want." Jareth looked back at Toby, "She's right you know. I've been tortured with this stuff since I got here..."

"Hey!", she yelled, and playfully hit the side of his head with the back of her hand. Jareth rubbed the injury like it was broken, "See what I mean?". Toby laughed. Sarah grumbled and tried to focus on David's soothing rendition of "Blue Jean" as a bit of relaxing comfort from this hideous taunting. Like they had taste in music! "I still love you though, you stubborn mule", and Jareth leaned over and kissed her cheek. She grinned and kissed him when they hit a stop light. The sound of fake puking noises came from the back seat.

* * *

Toby whined that ballet was girly stuff, so instead of watching, he sat in the lobby and began intently playing a game of Super Mario on his Gameboy. Sarah shook her head, "And they wonder why young people aren't as cultured anymore..." Jareth smiled softly at her.

"All right, Sarah and Jareth, Balcony pas de deux, from the top!" called out their teacher, "I hope you've been practicing that lift, Sarah, yes?" She nodded, lying completely. In her gut she hoped she could get through it though. It was a lift in which Sarah was held up by her lower back with just one of Jareth's arms as a support, and he'd walk in a large circle. Her right foot would be touching her left knee in _pase_, and her arms would be over her head, and she's be totally arched back, so everything was upside-down. Pretty much, she has to give every once of trust in the world that his one arm is strong enough to hold her up. It was the last move of the entire pas de deux, so it was very important that she nail it.

"Just trust me." Jareth would say. And she always fell out of it halfway up into it, fearing she would fall, She liked lifts, but she liked it better when the world wasn't upside down when she was up!

The music started and Sarah stepped on the dance floor and pretended she was high up in a balcony, as if awaiting her prince charming. It was difficult for the first few minutes, because on stage there would be a large "balcony" prop she would be on, and then she'd walk down the set of stairs that it would provide, and continue the dance with Jareth. For now, they just had to improvise.

Many difficult turns, leaps, and balances later, it was time for the finale of the dance. "You can do it, Sarah..." Jareth whispered to her as she passed him. She took several steps back and leaped into Jareth's arms, and he began to lift her. Like usual, she would let out a yelp and scrambled back down, and stood in her final pose. The music stopped, and the teacher looked at her sourly, "Sarah, come on! You must perfect that lift. The performance may be a few months away, but its no reason to slack on your technique, all right?" Sarah nodded sadly and ran over and took a rough swig from her water bottle, angry with herself that she still hadn't gotten it. The corps de ballet began to practice their part. Jareth walked over and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Don't worry, I'll help you get it right. You'll be terrific at the show, love..." She sighed.

An hour later, they retrieved a very bored Toby from the NDA lobby and got in the car to leave. Sarah stopped at the house. "Ok, both of you stay here, I'm going to run in and get something real quick and come back. It's still early, so I'm going to take you somewhere special..." Both Jareth and Toby shrugged as she left. She returned a few minutes later with a large bag, and some towels.

"What's all this, Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"You'll see..." and she began to drive.

Sarah took them over to a patch of woods after a while, and she stopped her car, and got out. Jareth and Toby followed her out, "What are we doing out here, Sarah? It's really hot..." Toby said, sheilding his eyes from the burning sun.

"Exactly. There's a lake just over behind those trees. I used to come here and swim all the time...I figured you'd like a good swim on a hot day like today, Tobes." "Yay!" he squealed. She giggled at him, "Here, go change somewhere...". She handed him his swim trunks and Sarah and Jareth went over to the lake, to let him change.

Jareth looked around the lake, "It's gorgeous, Sarah..."

"Yes..." she said, quietly sneaking behind him, "And it's wet, too!" With that said, before Jareth could react, she shoved him right into the lake! He rose from the water, his hair was soaked and all over the place, and his eye paint was running. That did it. She fell to the floor, almost in tears from laughing so hard. Toby walked around the corner in time to see it, he was laughing too. He looked at her in mock anger, "_Someone _has been a very bad girl..." he stepped out of the lake and picked her up and kissed her ferociously and threw her in. He jumped in after her and started throwing water at her.

She was still laughing hysterically at his eye paint. He dunked his head in and wiped off the excess makeup. He rose, and grinned and swam to the edge of the lake, knocking some water out of his ears. Toby was already in, playing and practicing various strokes and such. He was always an excellent swimmer.

Sarah swam back over to Jareth, completely careless of the fact you could see directly thru her white tank top. He whispered, "Maybe now's a good time to practice that lift..."

The next twenty minutes were spent trying to master the lift. The first couple of times she fell, but laughed instead of getting discouraged. She started laughing again, but he didn't do anything. "What's so funny, Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Oh its nothing...this just reminded me of a scene in a movie called "Dirty Dancing"...the girl has to do a lift in her dance and the man helps her with the lifts in the water..." He shook his head. Sarah was an oddball indeed. But she was his oddball.

The sun was lowering and Sarah decided she better get Toby home before Karen did. Drying off, she changed into a new set of clothes behind a bush, and Jareth just conjoured himself some fresh Aboveground ones. Toby had a blast. She was really happy, today was a good day.

* * *

Later that night, Toby had just fallen asleep and Sarah went to her room to get ready for bed. Jareth was already in there, sitting at her vanity, looking into a crystal. "Whatcha doing there, Jareth?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Checking on my Kingdom", Jareth sighed. He looked into the crystal to see a beautiful elf with long, calf length lavander hair, sitting at her throne, trying to maintain those pesky goblins. "I sent my dearest friend, Diamond, a letter, letting her know my situation. She's handling wished away children and my castle until I get back." She sat down on the floor and set her head on his lap, looking up. He stroked her hair. "How much longer until you are able to go back?", she asked him.

"Another four months and I should be strong enough to transport back.." he replied quietly.

She nodded, and sighed "I'll bet you wish you could get up there sooner. My world is rather strange compared to yours..."

"That is true," he said, "About the strange part, I mean." Sarah got up and sat on his lap. He kissed her nose, "But you being here with me makes it almost bearable." She smiled, resting her forhead against his.

"Sarah..."

"Hmm?"

"We don't have rehersals tomorrow, do we?"

"No", she said, "Tomorrow's Sunday, we have the day off."

"Perfect. After all, we don't want our schedules busy on your 18h birthday, now do we?" He winked at her.

She smiled. "And just exactly how did you know my birthday?" He shrugged, "Oh, I have my ways." He replied with a grin on his face. Rolling her eyes playfully she began to stand when a pair of strong arms held her in place, "Just where do you think you're going, you little vixen?"

"Good sir, I'm only getting ready for bed..." she batted her eyelashes and kissed him tenderly, momentarily hypnotizing Jareth from his present state. He let go long enough for her to walk to her drawers and pulled our a royal blue satin nightgown with spagetti straps, trimmed in royal blue lace. It was a very short gown with a plunging neckline. It was a gift from her friend Lily. She told herself she'd never wear it, but with Jareth, she could imagine wearing it on several occasions.

She left the room and stepped into the bathroom to change. She returned in a long, emerald green satin robe, and untied the sash around her waist dropping it to the floor, letting Jareth's eyes scan her up and down. He nodded approvingly, and began to walk over to her, "That really does accent your eyes, darling." Approaching her he wrapped his arms around her waist, in turn she wrapped hers around his neck.

She got lost in his eyes, and stood up on tiptoe and he dipped his head and kissed her.

The kiss became more agressive, and it was all Jareth could do to lead them both to the bed. Jareth fell on his back onto the bed while still maintaining that earth-shattering kiss. She broke it after a while and set her chin on his chest, admiring his face like she's done dozens of times. She set her head back on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, and the combination of that with Jareth's hand caressing her free cheek, she was lulled to sleep.

* * *

How'd you like this one? I hope you did. I updated more sooner than I planned, since my guilt of not updating for so long caught up with me. I hope it was worth the wait, my muse Tanya has been working effortlessly to keep me in the game! And don't forget to leave a contribution in the little review box!

Stacy, Goblin Mistress


	9. Happy Birthday, Sarah

_**Author's Note:**_

Updated a bit later than I would have liked, but here's an update all the same! Don't expect another one until Wednesday at the latest, since I have performances all weekend. Just bare with me, people!

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** You just HAVE to make me say it, don't you? Gah..._

* * *

Sarah groaned as the invading sunlight poured through the open curtains gleaming in her eyes, she forgot to close them the previous night. She was about to pull the blanket over her head when she noticed it was stuck. Looking behind her, she saw Jareth, who was asleep on the blanket, his arm lightly draped over her waist. Smiling to herself she turned over and scooted further into his arms, lifting her hand up and lightly twirling her fingers in his hair. He woke up a few minutes later, and yawned.

"Morning, birthday girl", he said, giving her a light kiss. He began to sit up.

"Morning, Jareth", she replied, yawning, and then turning over, attempting to go back to sleep. Jareth laughed, "Just what do you think you're doing?" He tickled her and she squealed, turning back over.

"Going back to sleep...", she muttered sleepily with her eyes closed and pulled him back down, resting her head on his arm, and clutching his body closer to her.

He chuckled, and scooped her up, planting dozens of kisses all over her face, "You are adorable, you know that?"

"I try," Sarah grinned. Jareth tossed the blanket aside and got out of bed and waved his hand, reappearing in black tights, those boots of his, and a blue poets shirt. Sarah pouted an adorable fake pout, "Oh, all right, you win!" she got out of bed and walked over to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and began assaulting him with kisses. He almost lost his balance, but managed to stand up and he set her down after a while. Stunned, he asked, "And just what was that for?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...just felt like it." Sarah smiled, and walked out of the room down the hall, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Just long enough for Jareth to call the very people he's planned for weeks to call.

He conjoured a crystal, "Hedgepoggle?"

The image of an extremely annoyed dwarf appeared in it's depths, glaring at it's King, "You know very well what my name is."

"I know, Hoggle", Jareth said, tilting his head and smiling innocently, "But it's just so fun to see you get all mad at me", he was barely able to contain not laughing at the look on his face.

"Right, so, everything is all set, yes?" Jareth asked.

"Right. I've already rounded up the gang, we'll be there, just give me the signal when you're ready." Hoggle said.

"Perfect. Well done, Hoggle, I shall see you very soon." He banished the crystal before he could see the slight smile on Hoggle's face as the result of Jareth calling him by the proper name.

Jareth's plan for Sarah's birthday was to bring her old friends up. True, he didn't have enough magic to bring them up, actually, he didn't really have enough magic to do _anything_, but his wonderful friend Diamond had offered to use up her magic to transport them to the Aboveground and back. (She can't take Jareth back with them because there are two seperate portals that lead to the Aboveground, one of which Jareth uses, and the other for his inhabitants.) The magic only lasted an hour and a half before they had to return

Sarah stepped out of the shower and dried off, ever curious of what Jareth could possibly be planning. Rushing downstairs, she went to say hi to her father and stepmother before they went to work. Yes, they work on Sundays.

Richard Williams was waiting at the foot of the stairs for her, with Karen standing close by. She ran down the steps and gave him a big hug, "Happy Birthday Sarah", he said, almost choking her with his hug before he pulled her away, and looked at her up and down. He shook his head softly, as if not believing she was there, "My little girl is all grown up now..."

She smiled, "I guess I am." She accepted another hug from Karen.

"I'm sorry we have to work...Karen and I will be back home around three, then we can spend some time together", he said, kissing her cheek.

"Aww, thats ok. Jareth is coming over later, we're just going to hang out around here, I'm sure Toby can keep us busy." Sarah said, winking.

"Well, don't have too much fun! See you when we get home, honey", Karen hugged her stepdaughter one last time, and the both of them finally left.

Almost yelping for joy that they left, she ran back upstairs into her room. She saw Jareth at her vanity, looking at the door, waiting for her to return. Toby was also with him, a big grin on his face, apparently knowing the surprise. Jareth smiled, "I have a surprise for you..."

Grinning, she asked, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes..."

As opposed to a blindfold, Jareth walked up behind Sarah and placed his hands over her eyes. He took one hand away and left his other hand to shield her eyes, and he made a crystal and whispered, "Now..." into it, so low Sarah couldn't hear.

"All right, Sarah, ready?", he asked her.

She could barely speak she was so excited, so she mearly nodded enthusiastically.

"One...two...three...", and Jareth lifted his hands, and she almost screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SARAH!"

Inside her room, were the same exact creatures that accompanied Sarah in her room after she won the Labyrinth. Fierys, goblins, the Wise Man, the Junk Lady, and more. But the three she most cared about were the ones who had been with her thick and thin. Those three friends were Ludo, Sir Didymus with his valiant canine steed, Ambrocious, and of course, Hoggle.

Ludo walked over slowly and gave her a big bear hug, "Sawah birthday."

Hugging the big gentle creature back, she smiled big, "That's right, Ludo! I missed you. All of you," she said, leaning down to hug Sir Didymus, and she patted Ambrosious on the head and scratched behind his ears, in turn he almost knocked her over as he jumped on her and began licking her face. Laughing, she managed to calm the excited dog down, and nearly picked Hoggle off the ground hugging him so much. Everyone soom crowded around her and were giving her tiny gifts, and some of the other goblins went over and played with Toby, apparently remembering the young baby he used to be when he was at the castle before.

"Gosh...", she finally managed to say, "I don't know what to say...this is the best birthday gift ever. I've missed all of you so much."

Hoggle chimed in, "It was all Jareth's idea...and his friend helped get us all here."

Sarah looked over, and Jareth was leaning against the door frame, watching her with a smile at her reaction, and next to him stood a tall woman with long, lavander hair, and green eyes, with long, pointy ears. An elf, Sarah imagined.

"Thank you so much..." Sarah made a confused face as to not knowing her name.

"It's Diamond, and you're welcome. I've heard so much about you from Jareth, I feel like I know you already. Now, go on, get re-aquainted, have some fun, my magic can only last another hour and ten minutes!"

Sarah walked over to Jareth and kissed him, "Thank you, Jareth..." then she went back over to the crowd, and began accepting gifts and exchanging names with various creatures.

* * *

"And then Cinderella sat on a chair, and a man came over with the glass slipper on the pillow. She held her foot out, and he put the shoe on her tiny foot. It fit like a glove, and was the woman the Prince had been looking for! And she stood up, and embraced her Prince Charming. Then he whisked her away in his arms to the carraige, and they rode off into the sunset, living happily ever after." Sarah finished her story of Cinderella, one of which the goblins asked to hear, since they'd never heard it before. All of the younger goblins (and Toby) sat around and listened, completely fascinated with her story. Once you got past the grotesque appearance, and seemingly stupid minds, they were actually quite intellegent and curious. And the could be adorable if they wanted to.

Soon, Diamond walked back over to the group, a half sad look on her face, "I'm sorry everyone...my magic is running low, its about time to leave." Everyone groaned in usion, especially Toby in one corner with a goblin, trying to teach it how to use his Gameboy.

"But we were having so much fun!", a Firey chimed in.

"Must we depart from thy maiden? It has been such a gay, marry occasion!"

"Ludo like Sawah."

"Don't worry everyone", Sarah said to all the dissapointed creatures, "In a few months, when Jareth can go home, I'm going back to live with him. Then I can tell you stories all the time, ok?" She pretended to ignore the look of shock, happiness, surprise, and pure joy on the Goblin King's normally brooding face.

"Yay!" they all cheered.

Diamond stepped back in, "All right, time to go..." Sarah said goodbye and hugged each individual creature before they stepped into her mirror and dissapeared. Diamond waited until they all left, and walked over to Sarah, handing her a little box, "Happy Birthday, Sarah, it was a pleasure meeting you.." She smiled softly at her and hugged Jareth lightly, before leaving into the mirror as well. Toby rushed over and gave Sarah a big hug, "I forgot! I need to get you your present...lemme go get it!", he ran downstairs in a frenzy, and Sarah and Jareth just laughed. Sarah opened the box, and inside was a golden headdress, and laced in the intricate swirls were black, greyblue, and green stones. In the centre of the headdress was the same design as Jareth's medallion. She cocked her head, "It's gorgeous..." She placed it on her head, it fit perfectly.

"Fit for a Queen.." he bent his head and kissed her.

"I don't know how you did it, and I don't care. This is the greatest birthday I've ever had. Thank you..." She kissed him again.

Just in the middle of their little teenage-like makeout session, Toby walked in, holdng a piece of paper. He made a face, "Eww! Grown ups are so wierd. You keep doing that!" Jareth laughed, "Oh just wait when you grow up. You'll love it as much as we do..." He dipped her and held her by her back, and kissed her lightly, to prove his point. Toby shook his head.

"Here, Sarah, I drew this last night, it took a long time!" he squealed, a look on his face hoping she'd love it.

It was a stick Sarah, stick Jareth and stick Toby standing in front of the Goblin Castle, all holding hands, with Toby in the middle. Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus was close by. On the bottom of the paper was a little thing that said "From Toby, to Sarah", and the day's date. She smiled, "It's the best picture I've ever gotten! Thanks, kiddo", she hugged him and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go watch tv, ok, Sarah?" "All right, Toby, go have fun." The young boy raced downstairs to see what cartoons were on.

* * *

"You outdid yourself, Jareth", Sarah was still opening the dozens of little presents left behind by the goblins and her other friends.

He shrugged, "Well, I knew that you hadn't spoken to them in a long time, I thought you'd love it." He looked to the side slightly, as if deep in thought.

"Sarah?" She looked at him.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?", he knew that she knew what he was talking about. He hoped she'd been telling the truth.

"Of course I did, Jareth! I love you, you know that. You thought I'd just let you walk out of my life and leave me? Of course not!", Sarah set down the little toy she'd been tinkering with and walked over and sat in his lap, facing him.

"But what about NDA? I know how much you love dance, and you'd be leaving all of your teachers and friends behind." He was mentally slapping himself for giving her reasons to stay behind, but Jareth only wanted her with him if she wanted it, he wouldn't force her.

She bit her lip, "It will be hard, I've already thought it through. I will, of course, bring my dance shoes, costumes and such with me when I go with you, so I can dance whenever I feel like it. Will I ever be able to visit?"

"Well, if you went to the castle to live as a servant, or an guest, then no, you couldn't. But if under the condition that you married me, my Fae powers will enter your body. Once that happens, you can visit as often, and as long as you like. Royalty does have its benefits every now and then..." Jareth couldn't stop smiling now. She was going to live with him!

Smiling widely, she rested her forhead against his, "Then its settled. I'm never going to leave you again, all right?" Sarah planted a firm kiss on his quivering lips, to seal her promise.

* * *

All right! No dancing in this chapter, thats a bit odd. Hope you liked it...

Yes, all of my chapters just ooze pure fluff. Get used to it, its only gonna get worse...XD

Stacy, Goblin Mistress


	10. Jareth Goes to LA

**_Author's Note:_**

Glad you all are liking this! And no, they didn't discuss Sarah moving back with him, Jareth just assumed she enjoyed her life at home and wanted to stay, even after he left. So it kinda surprised Jareth a bit. Hope this is all easy to follow...I tend to do a tap dance (no pun indended) around all of my own rules from time to time...but you know what? So does Jareth! Meh, now that I mention it, Sarah is going to tap dance in this chapter..Oh, and I added a "+" to the rating for some smut later on. Yes, I said smut! Short, unexperienced, and bad smut, but smut nonetheless...

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG-13+_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :rips hair out:_

* * *

He believed her, he truly did. Lifting her off of her feet, he spun her around once before setting her down. Suddenly she could hear the front door open, "Sarah, we're home!" Reluctantly letting Jareth go, Sarah rushed downstairs to greet them, and Jareth poofed into the Aboveground Jareth and followed her down. 

Both parents brought a vanilla cake (she never liked chocolate all that much) with them and sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. Karen had gotten her a brown peasant blouse with flowy sleeves, since she knew Sarah liked that type of thing. Her father had gotten her a few autobiographies of dancers she idolized, like Mikhail Baryshnikov and Rudolf Nureyev. Jareth had "surprised" her with a kiss on the cheek and a silver circular pendant with a maze inside of it. Oh, she loved his sense of humour.

They spent the rest of the day "bonding". They even let Jareth join in. Richard told Jareth several stories to him about Sarah as a young girl, and reasons for her original mother's absence. Karen told stories of her family history, and how her and Richard had met. Toby even chimed in, talking about all of his friends and this little red-headed girl who had a crush on him. Jareth breifly explained his history, parents, siblings and such, without totally giving away the whole bloody fact he was a Fae that lived in another world. All in all, Jareth was really getting to know Sarah and her family on a very different level. He felt like part of the family, and they all treated him as such.

Later that night, Toby was once again beating Jareth at a game of Mortal Combat. "Yes!", the small boy shrieked, punching his fist in the air. Jareth laughed, "You never get tired, do you?"

The sound of a very annoyed mother called from upstairs, "Tobias Richard Williams! This is the last time I'm going to tell you. It is nine o'clock at night, and time for you to go to bed! And quit torturing Jareth with those awful video games of yours, he clearly dosn't know what he's doing!" Jareth looked up the stairs in mock hurt, "Get upstairs right now, mister!"

Toby sighed, and in a voice almost identical to Cartmen from South Park (another favorite show of his, even though Karen despises it), "But Moooom...", he whined.

"No buts! Up, or you can't go to Jake's house after school tomorrow!", she screeched back.

Yelping, he quickly shut of the game and briefly hugged Jareth before running upstairs to brush his teeth and go to bed.

Sarah was over on the sofa laughing her head off at the whole thing. Shouting up the stairs, Sarah called to her stepmother, "Karen, Jareth's going home now!", she paused briefly to look at Jareth and she winked.

"Oh all right", Karen shouted back, "Good night, Jareth!"

"Good night, Mrs. Williams!", Jareth called up.

When she led her outside, he dug his finger in his ear, "Do they shout like that all the time?"

"Not always, just a certain time every month Karen gets a little...edgy..." Jareth grimaced.

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I had such a good time. They all really like you, if I went up to them right now and told them I was marrying you, they'd be happy as ever."

Jareth brushed some hairs out of her face, "I'm glad we spent that time together, I got to know your family, and I got to know you even more. You are all incredible."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, and then began to waltz and sung softly, "Ive...had the time of my life. I never felt this way before, yes I swear, it's the truth...and I owe it all to you..."

He kissed her again, and whispered into her lips, "I'll see you upstairs, darling..." And he dissapeared, flying in his owl form up to the tree by her window, and she ran back into her house up the stairs to her room, just as anxious to get there as Jareth was for her to get there.

* * *

Sarah went into her room and locked the door, opening her window and letting Jareth come inside. He changed back into his Fae form a lounged casually on her bed, smiling coyly. She smiled as well, and then turned her back to him looking at him over her shoulder, in a way she hoped was seductive. She then unbuttoned her blouse slowly, and let it fall off of her shoulders to the floor, only wearing her jeans and black lace bra. Jareth sucked in his breath at what she was doing. 

The jeans went next. she unzipped them and slowly slid them down her legs, bending over as much as possible to give Jareth a full view of her black lacey undies.

Turning back around, she ushered him over with her finger, and he stood up and obeyed his master, as if in a trance. She pointed to the spot between her breasts; the hook of her bra that held those perfet globes in place. Jareth looked in her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"I'meightteen now, Jareth...I'm more than sure."

His long hands reached up and unhooked the clasp of her bra. Kissing her deeply, he lead them both to the bed. Sarah helped remove Jareth's shirt and he removed her panties. Sarah then watched as he removed his breeches, his beast armed and ready. He entered her over and over, until she thought she'd die from the intense pleasure.

Both of their flames were lit that night, and didn't blow out until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

She woke up with her legs tangled in Jareth's, pressed close to his chest. As she opened her eyes, she recalled the events the night before. She didn't blush, she smiled and thanked the good Lord for finding him. Never had she felt the way she felt last night. How on earth was she supposed to focus tonight at class? 

Not caring of the fact she was naked, considering nobody could see her but Jareth anyway (and she'd long given up embaressment of him seeing her naked), she got out of bed and walked across the room and put her silk robe on and sat over at her desk, waiting for him to get up. Not really having much else to do, she packed her dance bag for her tap class later that day.

Jareth stirred a few minutes later. Rubbing his eyes, he looked to his side, seeing the bed was empty. Looking around frantically for a few seconds, his face softened when he saw her sitting over at her desk. She smiled at his worry, "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you", she walked back over to the bed and removed her robe, climbing back into bed with him, snuggling close, "I told you I wouldn't leave, remember?" He just responded by kissing the top of her head. "Besides, why would I, this is my room!", she laughed, and that made him laugh too, sitting up and getting out of bed, conjouring his clothes back on. Sarah also got dressed, wearing her new blouse, and new necklace, and walked downstairs to have some breakfast.

Jareth waited around until it was time to leave for Sarah's dance class, they didn't have R&J rehersals until the next day. She had allowed him to go wherever he wanted to in the city, because she had this mess to sort out with her homeschooling, and didn't want to bother Jareth with it. She thought Jareth should get out anyway. She had provided him with a 'cell phone', and gave him specific directions how to use it. It took a few minutes of practice, but he knew how to call Sarah at any given time now. She had also given him a bit of money, to purchace something should he need it.

So here he was, a Goblin King, with no knowledge whatsoever of the Aboveground, armed with nothing but his mullet-like hair, eye makeup and a cell phone, set loose in Los Angeles, California. Oh...was he going to have some fun!

* * *

Jareth was very fascinated by everything around him. He saw billboards with advertisements, hundreds of shops, selling anything he could imagine, clothing, makeup, shoes and food galore. He went into a local "mall", as the people called it, and walked inside, browsing through the stores. He came upon a store called "Hot Topic". It looked rather frightening from the outside, and the music was so horrible! But, the Goblin King wasn't afraid of anything! So he stepped inside the odd store and browsed through their stock. 

Many things inside the store had faeries on them. "If only these mortals knew how vicious these awful things are...", he thought to himself. The store clerk was a young boy with green hair, a thick ear piercing, a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and he wore black lipstick and alot of eyeliner. Jareth steered clear of that man while he was in the store.

After walking around through the mall, and being hit on by several people (both females and males, to his distaste) he decided to go to a theatre and watch one of those "movies" that mortals were so fond of.

He had seen a billboard advertising a movie called, "Titanic". It looked really interesting, so he walked up to the box office and purchaced a ticket to the film, and walked inside, waiting for it to start.

* * *

It was quite interesting. He got the basic concept of the ship. Often times, the Fae would use ships to get across to far-off lands. Magic can only take you so far. The ships in the film worked alot like the ones he was used to. 

The film itself was rather good. He really needed to remind Sarah to put more of these movies on for him...

"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this."

"All right..." Jack examined the necklace.

"Wearing _only _this..."

Jareth thought this film was very odd. He found himself blushing at the drawing scene, much to his dismay. The rest of the movie was jam-packed with this dramatic fluff, but more so in the end...:

"I'm so cold..."

"Listen, Rose! You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on, and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're going to watch them grow. You're going to die and old, old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night, do you understand me?"

Jareth felt the faintest form of tears. Wiping them away before anyone could see, he watched on. The poor man. But he was a flippin moron! The hell, there are hundreds of pieces of debris floating about, go and bloody find one!

"You must...do me this honor...you must promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise..."

"Never let go..."

"I'll never let go, Jack...I'll never let go."

Jareth looked directly up. He wouldn't cry!

Soon the movie was over, and he smiled to himself as he saw the young Jack and Rose reunite in the heavens, at the same place they had fallen in love. Several of the women (Jareth was probably the only man there) that left were still bawling. It was a sappy movie, nothing at all he'd normally enjoy. But he loved it.

Exiting the theatre, he looked at the time and headed home, another half hour until Sarah's dance class. He decided to call Sarah, letting her know he'd be at her house soon.

Sarah's cell phone rang. "Finally!", she exclaimed, not taking the time to admire her David Bowie ringtone like she normally did, because she'd been pacing for hours waiting for him to call. True, she could have called him, but she was odd like that. We're talking Sarah, here, Sarah is an oddball.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? It's Jareth."

"Hi, love", she smiled into the phone, "How was your day, what have you been doing?"

"Well...", he started, "I went to a few stores and looked around, and I went to the theatre and saw a film called 'Titanic'."

"Oh...", thats why he was out so late, "No wonder you were gone so long, that movie is three hours you know..."

"What have you been doing while I was out?", Jareth asked.

"Oh, that whole homeschooling business, but mostly just sitting around missing you," That was totally the truth, "What do you think I do whenever you aren't with me?"

He smiled, "Well, I can remedy that. I'll be there in about five minutes. I'll meet you up in your room."

Grinning like mad, she said, "Well, I'll be heading up there then. Can't wait to see you. Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too, Sarah." She made a kissing noise into the phone and hung up. Jareth waited until he was sure nobody could see him before turning into an owl and flying to Sarah's house.

* * *

Sarah ran back up to her room and waited anxiously, wishing for her King to come back. 

As if her mind had been read, a white owl flew through her already open window an instant later, and landed on her arm. It nuzzled the side of her face and then flew in the air, turning back into 'Aboveground' Jareth. Sarah smiled broadly and ran into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"God, I missed you. Did you have fun today?"

Jareth nodded. "I had fun. Quite unusual for me, I never get a day to just get out and explore towns and such."

"Well, we better get going, I have tap class. Unless you would rather stay here?", she knew the anwser.

"Of course not! I love you so much and I've been away from you all day...", he stuck his lower lip out in a pout and tilted his head.

"Well come on, then!", Sarah grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs to her car, and Jareth ran over to the passenger side and they sped off to the studio.

Jareth watched from the side as Sarah did her tap class. It was remarkable, she was so lean, tall, and graceful, and she had the perfect ballerina body. To see her doing all this fast tapping, sharp movements and quirky facial expressions, was funny almost. But it meant she was an all-around dancer, she could do anything you threw at her. Fascinating creature, Sarah was.

She took a break and sat by him, kissing his cheek "Bored yet?"

"Bored as hell! But I love watching you..." he nipped at her ear.

She stifled a squeal and whispered, "You save that for when we get home tonight..." She smiled seductivly and got back up on the dance floor, leaving Jareth with a sudden need for nighttime to come faster.

* * *

There we go! That was the first bit of smut I've ever written. Hope it wasn't too painful. But I'm only thirteen, give me a break. I'm sticking to the uber fluff cause I can't write smut to save me...leave it to the pros! 

And no, to let everyone know, I do not own Titanic, Hot Topic, or David Bowie. .

Don't forget to review on the way out! I've got many lurkers...y'all know who you are.

Stacy, Goblin Mistress


	11. A Christmas Question

_**Author's Note:**_

All right, no more smut! I didn't really plan on it, but since Sarah just turned eightteen, I figured it would sort of be somewhat of the "extended" part of Jareth's birthday present...or something along those lines. Hey, if you were with the Goblin King you'd get kinky every now and then, admit it! I suppose that scene was supposed to be "symbolic" as Sarah took her first few steps into womanhood...but then again, I might just be stupid XD

Doing a major time skip to get the show on the road...it's Christmas time! I don't own the Moscow Ballet, by the way...

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG 13_

_**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be easier for you to come up with your own disclaimer so I won't have to?_

* * *

_Three months later:_

The performance was only three weeks away. Sarah was getting better at the lift, but it still wasn't quite perfect enough for the stage just yet. They had already rehersed a few times at the theatre, trying out the "stage" prop they would be using for the balcony scene, and that was going just perfect. They had recieved their stage costumes, the corps de ballet was stunning, and the show was really coming together.

In the last three month period, Jareth had gotten closer to Sarah's family. There would be times she would stand to the side and watch him play video games with Toby, and others where she would see him helping Karen clean the dishes after dinner. Little things. He had already joined the family for Thanksgiving dinner, and Sarah brought him along when she went trick or treating on Halloween with Toby and his friends. It was kind of funny, actually...never once, during or directly after her Labyrinth adventure would she imagine the Goblin King falling in love with her, staying up in her room, sleeping in her bed, partnering beside her in a major ballet production, and spending the holidays with her! Life was truly a funny thing...

Today was Christmas Eve. Sarah was out at the mall, looking around the shops to try and find Chirstmas presents for the family, she was almost finished with her shopping. Toby was with her, she promised to take him to see the mall Santa before they left so he knew for sure what get Toby for Christmas.

Taking a momentary break, she found a bench and sat down with her little blonde headed brother. Sarah browsed through the items she had already bought (and Toby helped pick out). At the moment, she had gotten Karen a few blouses and a cook book she had wanted, and bought her Father some really expensive fishing lures he'd been dying for. Both of them were easy to buy for. And she had gotten Toby a stuffed dragon, a few lego sets, and some fantasy books, all of which were already wrapped and under their Christmas tree. Toby had made them some homemade gifts, like a special drawing for her father, and a jewelry box made out of popcicle sticks and macaroni for Karen. Jareth...well, what do you get a Goblin King for Christmas?

Sarah stood up, "Ready to go see Santa, kiddo?"

Toby squealed for joy, and Sarah laughed, "Well, come on then!"

Walking to the very middle of the shopping center, they stood in a line, surrounded by candy cane poles holding up red garland to keep everyone in line. It was about a twenty minute wait, and finally it was Toby's turn. He practically leaped on the man's lap. Santa laughed his merry laugh and patted Toby on the head.

"Ho, ho, now what's your name, little one?"

"I'm not little!", Toby protested, "My name's Toby."

"Well, Toby, what do you want for Christmas?", he asked. Sarah stood a distance, much to her annoyance, so she couldn't hear what Toby was saying. Toby scratched his head, and whispered into Santa's ear for a few long moments. He smiled, "Well, what a wonderful Christmas wish! I'll see what I can do. Would you like a picture?" An instant later a man with a camera walked over and snapped Toby's picture on Santa's lap. Sarah paid the fee for the photo and they began to leave the mall. Just before leaving, Sarah stopped into a few shops and picked up a few things for Jareth. Nothing fancy,but she figured it was better than nothng.Sarah glanced down at Toby as they entered the parking lot.

"What did you wish for, Tobes?", Sarah asked, curious.

"I can't tell you. You'll see...", the little boy smiled to himself.

She smiled sideways at him and got over to her car. Putting her gifts in the trunk, she got into her car and started the drive back home. It was actually pretty hot that day, not very uncommon where she lived, so she turned up the air conditioner. Smiling, looking around at all the Christmas decorations, and just having that warm fuzzy feeling you get the day before Christmas, she began her usual ritual of "torturing" Toby with her David Bowie cd's all the way home.

* * *

Leaving her gifts in the trunk to wrap later that night, she helped Toby out and he ran inside the house. Sarah followed in shortly after, and walked back to the kitchen. 

Karen was there, and so was Jareth. Karen was over washing some dishes, large bowls, big spoons, probably from baking something. Jareth was standing by the counter, "pinching" the edges of a round apple pie. Karen wiped up the last of the dishes and smiled warmly at Sarah, "Sarah, honey, you're home. Jareth and I just finished preparing my famous apple pie for desert later tonight." Jareth smiled up at her, there was a little bit of flour on his cheek. The oven beeped, and Jareth lifted the pie and set it carefully into the oven and shut the lid. Karen walked over and set the timer, "Thanks for the help, Jareth dear. I could use your help more often!"

He smiled in a very polite manner, "Mrs. Williams it was my pleasure." He took her hand and lightly kissed the knuckles. Karen giggled like a schoolgirl and blushed, "Sarah, I couldn't be happier with Jareth. You picked a fine man." Sarah smiled warmly at Jareth and walked over, kissing him lightly on the cheek, gazing into his gorgeous mismatched eyes, "You bet I did."

They got lost in eachother, before Karen rudely broke them from their silent bliss. They had apparently been standing there a while.

"Sarah, be a dear and go set the table, dinner will be ready in five minutes. You can help if you want, too, Jareth", Karen handed Sarah a stack of plates, silverware, cloth napkins, and placemats, and gave Jareth the glasses and napkin rings. Both of them reluctantly followed the directions, wanting nothing more than a few moments alone.

Five minutes later, Sarah took her place at the table, Toby and Jareth on either side of her. Karen set out a platter with a honey baked ham, and sat down. They said grace, and began to eat. Jareth filled his plate with everything; it felt so much like the feasts at the Goblin Castle when there were festivities. Jareth had to smile, Sarah had the best table manners. So dainty, so quaint. Much like a Queen...

Nobody talked much, except for Toby, who talked for ages about how his day went, what he hoped he'd get for Christmas, and any other topic he could think of. Sarah was grateful for Toby, he was such an icebreaker, she normally wasn't one to start a conversation at any dinner table. Soon enough, the food dissapeared, but everyone left enough room for the one thing that was hardest to make out of the whole meal; Karen's apple pie.

After swallowing a mouthful of pie, she grinned at Jareth, "So, how was your first day in the kitchen, love?"

"Quite eventful I must say. Flour, though...it can be a bloody pain when it wants to be...", he grimaced at the memory of tripping over a loose rug on the floor and spilling flour all over himself. Toby was eating in record time, and finished up his plate, "Mom, I'm done! Can I go watch the Christmas specials on tv now?"

"As soon as you go wash your glass, plate and fork, then yes, you may", replied the neat-freaky woman that was Karen.

Toby sulked slightly, but hurried up and ran to the kitchen with his plates. Sarah and Jareth had also finished eating, and cleaned their dishes and such. Bidding his goodbyes with everyone, Jareth promised to be there first thing the next morning. And, like he did every night, the instant he was out of sight, he'd transform into an owl and fly up to Sarah's room. Sarah finally got Toby to bed, insisting that Santa Clause wouldn't come visit or grant his wish if he was still awake. After getting Toby taken care of, she kissed her father and Karen goodnight, and went to greet Jareth in her room.

She giggled.

Jareth lounged on her bed with that catlike grace he always had about him, doning a red poets shirt, and green breeches. And of course, he wore a Santa hat. In his right hand was his signature riding crop. He rasied his eyebrow playfully, "Little girl, have you been good this year?"

Sarah played along, wrapping her finger around a lock of hair, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes, "Oh, no...I've been a bad, bad girl..."

Jareth clicked his tounge to the roof of his mouth a few times, "Have you? Well...isn't that a pity...", he leaped up and chased her around the room with the riding crop in hand, Sarah squealed and lept from him. Eventually, he had her pinned to the bed. He had set the riding crop down, and leaned down and nibbled her ear. Biting her lip to try and stop the giggles, she managed to wiggle from his grasp. "All right, you naughty Fae. It's late, and I think it's time for bed." She kissed his nose, sat up and changed into her red and green Christmas pajamas. He sulked, but changed into some more comfortable sleep attire.

Jumping onto the bed into Jareth's arms, she snuggled in and rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. He snapped his fingers and all the lights in the room went out.

"Jareth?"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight", Sarah closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sarah..."

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah...", he drifted to sleep.

"Jareth?"

"What!" His eye twitched.

"I love you...", she grinned up at him.

"I love you too, you little runt...", he found her face and kissed her in the pitch blackness, and soon after they both fell asleep.

* * *

Toby was the first one to wake up that morning, per usual. The young booy woke up and sprinted around the house, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"SARAH! MOM! DAD! EVERYONE! HURRY, WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Everyone groaned. Sarah mumbled in her sleep when Toby stopped in front of her door, "Lord, Toby...it's 5:30. Go back to sleep, the presents will still be there in an hour or so..." Toby whined, "But I don't wanna _wait _that long..."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed a fast asleep Goblin King off of her and sat up, "Come on, Jareth, wake up..."

His response was throwing an arm out and pushing her back on the bed, cuddling close to her and letting out a fake snore.

Her response was a rough shove to his midsection causing him to fall off the bed, and laughing hysterically as he made a sqeaky yelp when he hit the floor. He sat up and glared at her, and she shrugged, "Hey, I warned you."

Soon enough, the whole Williams family was awake, and sitting in front of the Christmas tree, just about to open presents. It was all Sarah could do to keep Toby from leaping on the large pile of presents, "Woah, kiddo. Wait for Jareth to get here, all right? He should be here any minute." The boy pouted fiercly but waited until Jareth got there. About a minute later, Sarah was at the front door, anwsering it. "Hey, Jareth", he smiled and greeted her with a kiss. He was holding some wrapped presents in his hands.

He walked into the living room and set the gifts down, greeting Karen with a kiss on the hand (like usual), and a firm handshake with Richard. He sat in the little semi circle they had made, next to Sarah and Toby. Richard scooted over to the gifts (it was always tradition in the Williams family for the male to hand out the presents, for some reason).

Richard read the label. "Here you go, Toby." He handed him the gift, and Toby squealed with delight and ripped it open. It was the stuffed Dragon Sarah had gotten him.

"Karen...this is from Sarah", she opened her gift, it was the cook book.

Richard repeated this process for the next half hour until every present was gone. Jareth had gotten a comb and several shirts from the family, and from Sarah, a new pair of converse, the movies "Titanic" and "Dirty Dancing" on VHS (he loved her sense of humour), and a porcelien sculpture of a white owl. Sarah got a gorgeous ruby red evening gown, and a more delicate version of Jareth's pendant from Jareth, a fantasy book from a series she adored, a pair of pointe shoes autographed by famous dancers, and a ballerina ornament from her parents and Toby. Toby got the most, as usual.

About an hour or so later, Sarah had gotten the whole family dressed up (herself included, wearing her new evening gown) and took them to a special performance of the Nutcracker by the Great Moscow Ballet. Jareth thought it was remarkable. Moscow Ballet was one of the greatest companies in the entire world, it really, really showed. Even Toby had a good time, he loved the props and the costumes.

When the show was over, Jareth took Sarah's hand and walked over to a small area, and kissed her.

"You do know I love you, right?", he asked her.

In Sarah's mind she knew what was coming, but was still anxious to hear what he was about to say, "Of course, and I love you."

Kissing her hand, he knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring that was a clear stone, like a crystal, "Sarah Williams, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. "Of course!", she smothered his face with dozens of kisses.

Karen saw Sarah fiercly kissing Jareth, and had to ask, "Sarah, honey, what's going on?" Richard followed her over, and called Toby.

Grinning wildly, she looked at her family, "I'm getting married."

Toby smiled and jumped up and down, "Yes!"

Sarah laughed down at the boy, "Why are you so happy?"

"This was my Christmas wish, Sarah. I wanted you to make the Goblin King part of the family."

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry this took so long. I haven't had much time to write, and I've had the worst writers block. I hope this chapter was long enough to satisfy, and y'all knew he'd pop the question eventually. Anyone who hoped for a Christmas scene, here you go! Hope you liked it, I want some reviews, people! 

Stacy


	12. You've got some 'splaining to do!

**_Author's Note:_**

Okay, I'm guilty. Here's chapter 12, and it took a bloody year. Literally things have been going insane, It's recital month, I've got a dentist appointment on Friday, pictures all weekend, various community/charity events to dance at, and the recital is the end of this month! But I know you don't care, really. All you want is a CHAPTER. And thats what I'll give you. I won't even bother making promises anymore, It's a waste of both of our times. I've got lots of new ideas for more chapters, and how it will end and such. Most of you might be old people before this story is finished, but it WILL be worth the wait, I promise! Those of you who've stuck with this story, despite the LONG chapter updates, I applaud you. I wouldn't even put up with myself.

And sorry if my writing is blech. It's been a while, I gotta get back into the groove, ya know?

**_Dancing with Danger_**  
**_Rating:_** _PG 13 (for language and stuff)_  
**_Disclaimer:_** _Just give it up, will ya? No matter what I say, I'll never own any of this._

­

* * *

Karen and Richard did a double-take and looked down at the cheery boy, "What do you mean, Goblin King, Toby?" Karen looked up at Sarah "Are you reading him your silly 'Labyrinth' stories again? You know how literal he takes things..."

Sarah sighed, "Dad, Karen, there really is something I should tell you...but it will have to be at home. I'll meet you at the house in a bit, all right?"

Both adults looked skeptical, but agreed. They exchanged hugs and whatnot, before leaving in separate directions to separate cars. Sarah sighed heavily.

"BOY that kid has a big mouth..." Jareth laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, actually it is a good thing he brought it up. My power will be fully restored some time around the end of next month. And if you ARE going to live with me, it's best they know sooner than later. It will probably take them a few weeks to let it kick in, anyway." Sarah nodded.

"I suppose you're right..."

Both of them approached Sarah's car, and got inside the vehicle. Sarah popped in a cd, and Jareth braced himself, knowing what was to come. Sarah laughed at the look on his face, and pressed play. Sure enough...

_Ground control to Major Tom..._

* * *

After Sarah and Jareth got home, and finished Karen's delicious Christmas dinner, Richard and Karen assembled themselves in the living room. Sarah went upstairs to take Toby to bed.

"Goodnight, Tobes. Don't let the faeries bite!" She warned jokingly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"'Night, Sarah. Merry Christmas!" Toby said, and then yawned.

She smiled lovingly at her tiny brother, "Merry Christmas, Toby." The flicked the light out and shut the door.

Sighing heavily, and wondering how she could ever tell her parents such a far-fetched story, she quietly walked downstairs to the living room, without Jareth. Oh, he would make his appearence soon enough.

"Hi, Daddy, Karen." She said, laughing nervously. "What's this about, Sarah?", asked Karen. She sat down on the sofa in front of them.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the VERY beginning, around three years ago, when I was 15," Karen and Richard were confused, but listened to the rest, "Obviously, as you both know, I used to be obsessed with my acting, costumes and fantasy stories and whatnot. My favorite role to play was the heroin in my favorite book, "The Labyrinth." It was about a girl wishing away her sibling to the goblins, and their King. Well...one night when I babysat Toby, I was particularly mad at him, and wished him away to the goblins..."

"Sarah, don't be ridic--"

She held up a hand, "Wait! Let me finish. The King of the Goblins was Jareth. Yes, the Jareth you know, whom I've been dating for a while, and am now engaged to, is a Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth. I wished Toby away, but I made it through the maze and got him back..." Karen looked beyond horrified.

"Sarah...sweety..." Karen said slowly, as if she were the dumbest person alive, "Are you okay? Maybe you should go and sleep..."

"No! I'll prove it to you. Jareth?" she called into the air. No response after a long while. "Jareth! Get your royal ass in here!" She heard a voice in her head.

_Maybe if you ask nicely, my love. Or properly, for that matter._

Sarah mentally smacked her head. DUH. "I wish the King of the Goblins was here, right now!"

And with a gust of wind, flash of lighting, cloud of smoke and a glamourous touch of glitter, Jareth, the King of the Goblins, stood there in the living room, dressed the same way he was when Sarah first met him. Karen and Richard almost fainted. This was clearly the same man they've been getting to know for months.

"Well...I, um..." Richard stuttered, "I don't know what to say."

Sarah bit her lip. "I'm sorry I've kept this from you for so long. I wasn't sure how you'd react or if you'd believe me. I wanted you all to get to know Jareth for who he really is, so that when I told you you'd accept it a little easier."

Jareth conjoured a crystal from mid-air and showed it to Karen and Richard. The Labyrinth was inside of it. He explained the reasons he came, why he's been here so long, and when he'd be able to return home. And that Sarah would be going with him, as well.

"Do you believe us?" Sarah asked.

Karen sighed, "Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we? The evidence is too overwhelming for even me." Richard nodded in agreement, and looked over at Jareth, "It will take some getting used to this whole...fantasy...thing...but the fact is, the family loves you, Toby loves you, and Sarah loves you, Jareth. And even something as unusual as you being a Goblin King can't reverse that." Both of them smiled at Sarah, and Sarah literally squealed for joy. After many hugs, Sarah departed up the stairs for bed. Richard called her as she was halfway up.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"I was just curious..since Jareth obviously isn't a mortal with anywhere to stay up here...where HAS he been sleeping?"

Sarah laughed nervously.

* * *

After several minutes of agruing with her father, she managed to convince him she was an adult and it was perfectly acceptable having her own fiance sleep in her room. Sure, she never told him he slept in her BED, but what he dosn't know won't kill him, right?

Entering her room, she practically lept into the bed into the arms of Jareth. She buried her face in his chest, and fell asleep instantly. Jareth chuckled and used his magic to shut and lock her door, and change Sarah into her pajamas. Covering them both up and turning out the light, Jareth rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep himself.

* * *

All right, short chapter, and quite a poor excuse of one after waiting that long. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. I've got 2-4 chapters left, I can't believe I've gotten this far! 1200+ hits! I wanna cry, your support is beyond amazing.

Please review on the way out:)

-Stacy


	13. I Could Get Used To This

_**Author's Note:**_

Don't really have much to say, besides the last several days I've had a very bad stomach virus. Icky. But anyway, here's chapter...13, is it? Yeah

_**Dancing with Danger**_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah. Not mine. _

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1!" Cheers and the loud booming noises of poppers and rattles and noisemakers filled the Williams household at the New Year began, along with every other house in the neighborhood. Of course, this indoor celebration was a tad different from your usual New Years party, considering every inch of the house was filled to the brim with goblins!

Toby ran around the living room, laughing and throwing confetti everywhere, obviously excited, since this was the one night a year he could stay up until midnight, sometimes later. Hoggle was in the corner with Ludo, who were both twirling around little noise makers, and Sir Didymus was trying to get Ambrocious and Merlin acquainted. Diamond was sitting on the sofa, keeping track of how long everyone would be able to stay, while still enjoying the festivities at the same time. Sarah, after kissing Jareth at exactly 12:00:00:00 on New Years Day, walked over to her parents, giving them each big hugs.

"Dad, Karen...thanks for letting all of these guys come", Sarah smiled, gesturing around at all of the strange creatures the Underground had to offer. Karen and Richard smiled at Sarah, "I think they're really enjoying themselves. I'm happy they came. It certainly makes the environment livelier!" Karen said. Sarah looked around. Lively was an understatement! They were hanging from the ceiling, chewing on artificial plants, running about, knocking things over, and spilling food everywhere. Diamond had said when they left everything would return the way it was before they came, so they didn't have to worry about cleaning up all that much. And Jareth set a charm around the house so it was completely silent from the outside, and looked completely normal to anyone who might pass by.

The party lasted around an hour or so before Karen, Richard and even Toby got tired. Unfortunately, the time limit for the Underground folk to be Aboveground was up, so they all had to leave anyway. After tucking Toby into bed, she tiptoed over to her bedroom, went inside and locked the door. Jareth was sitting up on her bed, clad in a loose, comfortable looking white sleepshirt and black breeches. He snapped his fingers and her clothing was changed that same old royal blue nightdress trimmed in lace. He couldn't help it, he LOVED how she looked in it. Sarah smiled and practically lept into his arms, drowning in his strong, loving grasp. She inhaled his masculine scent, closing her eyes. She loved the way he smelled.

"I can't wait until we get married, Jareth." She said simply.

"Neither can I, my love."

* * *

"From the top of the waltz, ladies!" cried out the ballet mistress, leading the rehearsal for the corps de ballet. Sarah was watching from the sides, leaning on Jareth's shoulder. The lead roles/soloists/pas de deux dancers had a break for the time being, while the chorus dancers had their rehearsals. Jareth began massaging her shoulders, rubbing them soft and firmly. She had told him they were sore that morning.

One more week left until the show! Sarah could hardly believe it. It wasn't even the show that was just beginning to sink into her brain. It was everything. Everything was happening so fast...it felt like just yesterday Jareth popped in her partnering class, invaded her dreams, and came to her with his little transportational problems...everything they've been through together these several wonderful months all leading up to Sarah becoming his wife, and his Queen. It was so overwhelming. But she couldn't be happier. Who could ever find a better man? Or in this case...Fae.

Sighing contently, Sarah welcomed the cool feeling of the air conditioner in her car blast in her face, quite the refreshment after several hours in an air condition-deprived studio.

"Well, Jareth…that was our last rehearsal before the show. How do you think I did? I mean, I was a few counts late on those turns…and I didn't straighten my knees fast enough on that leap…and my arms looked hideous on those pirouettes! And my arabesque needs to be higher…and…I think I need to get higher on my toe shoe box when I do my attitude turns. Oh no! Do you think I need new pointe shoes? I couldn't possibly break them in in time!" Sarah continued to ramble on and on about her mistakes, and things that could go wrong. Jareth laughed and took her by the shoulders, shaking gently.

"Sarah! Calm down! You did perfectly fine today. And you will be gorgeous at the show, I know it. Knowing you, you've done many shows and done them all well. Your stepmother showed me some of your recital videos, so I know you are perfectly comfortable on stage. It's just pre-show jitters. Just relax…" Jareth placed his forehead on Sarah's rubbing his nose against hers, smiling affectionately. Sarah smiled at this gesture.

"Oh, you're right…I'm just being silly. I know I shouldn't worry, but honestly, I've never actually been a lead before…oh sure, I've been in the _corps de ballet, _and on rare occasions, a soloist, but this whole principle role is totally new to me…but I think I could get used to it." Sarah grinned, and kissed Jareth on the lips pulling him into her arms.

She sighed against his lips, as he began trailing kisses down her neck, and back up to her earlobe, and suckling on the soft spot behind it, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

* * *

Back in the Underground, great preparation was being made for the grand wedding of the Goblin King and the new Queen. Diamond was pretty much planning everything, from decorations, flowers, food, locations, attire, guest lists, and even themes. The theme she picked for the wedding was the four elements. Each part of the wedding would be a different element. The wedding ceremony would be earth. The reception would be air. When the dancing began, it would be ice. And the fourth and final element, fire, would be Sarah's coronation.

She had her sisters; Emerald and Ruby back in their homestead with the Elves make a wedding dress for Sarah. Both of them where quite talented in the field of dress-making, they had both made the silvery ball gown Sarah had wore in her dream, and Diamond's wedding gown when she got married. Hoggle was in charge of collecting the flowers, Didymus was going to marry the two together, and stand in the front with the guest list, making sure everyone who was invited got in. Ludo was going to be the…well…medallion bearer (if you read my previous Labyrinth story, it mentions how Fae and Elf marriages exchange medallions of power, instead of rings). There were separate goblin staffs, each one with a job. Some did the cooking, others helped put up decorations. Even the Fireys helped out by putting up flowers and ribbons and such in places too high for the goblins to reach. The whole thing was coming together, and Diamond nodded and smiled in approval as she watched all the creatures of the Underground help out.

Diamond was currently in the throne room, several goblins were cleaning it up at the moment, and a separate throne was being constructed next to Jareth's. Diamond felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, almost dropping the crystal she had conjured in her hands. She was greeted with a set of gorgeous blue eyes and a dashing smile. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Topaz, what have I told you about sneaking up behind me like that?"

"But darling", he replied, smiling and kissing her neck from behind, "Surely your Elf ears are keen enough to sense even little old me?"

"Surely", she said breathily, slightly dazed from the contact of her husband's lips on her neck, "But not while I'm checking in on the progress of the wedding. They are coming at the end of the week you know, and I want everything perfect."

"Do you, now?" Topaz asked, "So much that you can't take a break out of your busy schedule to come spent an hour or so with me?" Topaz pouted, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Diamond in turn put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I suppose I could spare an hour…" She grinned broadly at him.

His grin matched hers, "Perfect." And with a kiss, and a swift wave of his hand, both disappeared, leaving behind a note to let the goblins know they were on break.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in the living room with Jareth and Toby, watching one of her favorite movies ever, Edward Scissorhands.

"Hold me…" Kim asked.

A tear slipped down Sarah's cheek. She always cried while watching this movie, she just felt so bad for Edward!

Edward fumbled with his accursed blades that have come to be his hands. He tried, oh he tried. But he didn't want to hurt Kim again.

"I can't." Sarah blew her nose. Toby rolled his eyes, Sarah always cried at the movies. This wasn't even sad!

Jareth thought the story was a bit strange, but loved it. Sarah had good taste in movies, and this actor was superb. He was going to ask who this was, he made a mental note.

"Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it…" The scene switched over to Edward snipping out ice sculptures, creating a snowfall, and then the credits began. Sarah went over and shut off the movie. "Okay Toby, I said you could watch this with us, now you've got to go to bed, all right?" Toby pouted, but agreed, and dashed upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. As Sarah was putting the film back in its case, Jareth asked;

"Sarah, that actor that played Edward…who is he? I thought he was amazing, I mean…I've never honestly been more convinced of an actor's performance before. He fit the character perfectly."

Sarah smiled, "His name's Johnny Depp. He's been in so many movies, and I have several of them, here, take a look…" She opened a cabinet with several of his films placed in a row. Titles like '_Sleepy Hollow', 'What's Eating Gilbert Grape', 'From Hell', 'Chocolat', 'Benny and Joon', 'Blow', _just naming a few. Sarah put Edward Scissorhands back up on the shelf.

Sarah looked over at Jareth who was lying stretched out on the couch, trying to loosen up his tight muscles. Sarah took his hand and he sat up, following her up the stairs to her…_their _bedroom. She shut the door and turned to face him. She stroked his face, neck ad shoulders with her slender fingers. "Are you sore, my love?"

"Oh yes…" he replied, a low growl hidden somewhere in his English sounding voice.

"Then let me help..." Sarah said as she unbuttoned the top of his shirt, "…remedy that."

Jareth never took his eyes off hers as she unbuttoned every last button on his shirt, until the clothing was removed. She led him to the bed and had him lay on his stomach. She leaned down and whispered delicately into his ear, "What say you to a massage, my King?"

"I say…aye." He whispered. Not a moment later did he feel her gentle, warm hands, massage his aching shoulders. He couldn't bite back the loud sigh in he had in the back of his throat. Jareth gasped as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. She noticed this and leaned down and kissed the spot and continued there until the muscles loosened up at her touch. She moved her hands down lower until they rested on his lower back. She felt the tightness there, she knew it was from arching his back so much in ballet, he did lots of arabesques and lay-outs and whatnot. She was sore too, but after all he's done for her, the least she could do is massage his back. She worked her way back up to his shoulders, trailing kisses along his spine. He rolled over and took her in his arms, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It wasn't rough, or lustful, but soft, gentle, and sincere. She looked into his gorgeous, unique mismatched eyes and smiled.

"You know…." Jareth said, "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

There you go! Chapter 13! As always, leave a review on the way out. It doesn't take up a lot of time, and it really makes me happy! J

Stacy


	14. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and/or stuck with this story! I just got a burst of inspiration last week, and I think it's enough to FINISH this damn story. I've rounded it up two only two more chapters after this, and an epilogue. We're almost there, goddammit!

**_Dancing With Danger_**

_**Rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't rub it in._

* * *

Sarah looked into her reflection and sighed in annoyance. "I look like a racoon", Sarah roughly wiped away the 'smokey eyed' look she had attempted to apply to her eyes. She settled for a light pink shadow with a hint of glitter in it. After nodding in approval and adding a coat of mascara, she moved on to the other areas of her face to add touch here and there. 

The past week leading up to this day had been pure bliss. She had nothing to distract her from checking in on the wedding progress with Diamond, and spend each night and day with Jareth. Sarah was currently in her private dressing room preparing for her debut as a principle artist, _Juliet. _Only two doors away in his own dressing room was her personal Romeo. Her room was small, and consisted of one mirror with light bulbs framing the outside as any star mirror would have, a makeup table, and a wardrobe with two other costumes inside for the other Acts in the show. It was small, and not the most fabulous room she had imagined, but private dressing chambers were strictly for the lead roles, so it made her feel quite special. The show would start in an hour or so. Karen, Richard, Toby, and a few of her dance friends had all come to see her. She wished her Underground friends could come see her, but she knew it'd be impossible. A mass of fairies and goblins and elves would certainly stick out like sore thumbs, especially the three who were her closest friends. Pre-performance jitters were starting to kill her, and she noticed when ever she looked down at her hands they were shaking, but she was determined to give them a performance to remember. This would be her first and last performance as a principle, and her last performance, period. In a way this role was a goodbye to her friends and family, and a goodbye to the world she had lived in for the last eightteen years. But it was also a start, the start of a new life, one she would spend with Jareth in the Underground. Dwelling on those happy thoughts and trying to get the almost nagging saddness of the symbolism behind this performance out of her head, she stood up and gazed at her reflection in a full-length mirror on the door.

Her costume was thin, almost a nightgown, light as a feather, and equally as delicate. It was an empire waist dress in white chiffon, and it ended a little below the knees. The sleeves were long and flowy and ended at the wrist, with a little scrunch at the elbow. It was adorned here and there with Swaorvski crystals along the bodice creating little patterns, catching the light in the most attractive way. The crystals were also on the skirt, as well. Her hair was done up in an untraditional style of half up half down with soft curls. Her lips bore a light pink shimmery gloss and her cheeks were a soft rouge. Her pointe shoes were hanging by the ribbons on the door handle and her toe pads were waiting nearby on the table. Deciding to put them on later, she rolled her transition tights over her feet and stepped out of the dressing room, walking through the halls.

Each wall had a row of framed posters of a musical, or play, or dance, signed by every performer in the production. This theatre was one of the bigger ones in Sarah's area, and was frequently used for traveling shows and recitals and graduations and whatnot. There was a poster for every ballet, musical and play you could imagine. Attached to each poster were color photographs of after-parties, backstage moments and pictures of assumed directors and/or stage managers. A few hours before, the ballet director called all the dancers together to sign the new poster that would hang on the wall for their production of _Romeo and Juliet_. It was a picture of Sarah and Jareth that they posed for just for the poster. Sarah was up on the balcony prop reaching her hand down to Jareth, and he was reaching for her. It wasn't too fancy but the picture was gorgeous.

After admiring the posters, she decided to go put her pointe shoes on and warm up, as the clock was slowly indicating she would perform very soon. As she walked back she could hear the bustle and frantic noises coming from the larger dressing rooms with the _corps de ballet _and the soloists. She passed by and approached her dressing room door and opened it, only to discover that the room was occupied, and the blonde haired "intruder" was facing away from her. "Romeo", she purred.

Jareth looked up at Sarah and stood up, slowly walking towards her, his face was serious but his eyes held a humorous sparkle. "She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel." His silky British sounding voice rolled through his tongue like honey.

Sarah smirked, and put on her acting face, "Romeo, O Romeo, wherefor art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" Jareth was now in front of her, he snaked his arms around her lower back.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Jareth asked, tilting his head and looking up for a moment, in pretend thought.

"'Tis but thy name that is mine enemy, thou are thyself though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face..." Sarah paused and placed her hands on his flat chest and stroked down to the hem of his pants. "Nor any other part belonging to a man." She smiled at up at him.

"Don't you look ravishing..." Jareth took a step back to gaze at her gorgeous costume.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Sarah took note of his costume. He wore tight black breeches with black leather ballet shoes. He had a white button up poet's shirt and his platinum hair was tied in a low ponytail, many strands loose, and framing his face. No gloves, though. Not the most glamorous of costumes, but he was still gorgeous, in every possible meaning of the word.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not really..." she laughed softly. This was surreal. This was _it._

"This is almost like a goodbye to everyone and everything I have ever loved up here, even if nobody knows it. I feel I owe it to everyone to give it my all tonight. Nothing will ever compare to the next two days...every dream I'll ever had will come true all at once. It's overwhelming almost."

Jareth kissed the tip of her nose, "Then let's make this a performance they'll never forget."

* * *

Sarah was walking through the halls towards the stage entrance when a blonde haired dancer lightly bumped into her, who was heading in the opposite direction. 

"Hey, Sarah", said the girl. It was her friend Lindsey, who was playing the role of Rosaline, Romeo's object of affection who rejects his love. Her costume was a deep, dramatic, seductive piece, a complete opposite from Sarah's. Her eyes were smokey and her lipstick dark red. Her blonde hair was done up in pools of gorgeous curls.

"Lindsey!" Sarah embraced her friend.

Linsdey returned the embrace, "Are you excited? I can't wait to get out there..."

"More than you know." Sarah smiled at her.

"I'm going to finish getting ready, all right?" Lindsey parted with one last hug before walking off to her dressing room.

Sarah nodded and kept walking down the hallway to the stage entrance. Upon entering the door Sarah came upon the backstage area, whom was already occupied by several dancers in the First Scene of the First Act, warming up, practicing choreography, tending to injuries, and so on. The ballet mistress suddenly appeared and signaled for the dancers to assume their spots in the wings. Sarah could hear the chatter from the audience outside through the closed curtain. The show was about to start.

Sarah scanned through the dimly lit area and spotted Jareth in the third wing, awaiting for the curtain to rise. She quickly made her way over to him, careful to make sure her pointe shoes didn't make too much noise.

Sarah lightly tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She smiled and lightly kissed his lips, brushing his cheek with her soft hand, "Good luck." He took her hand in his and moved it to his lips where he lightly kissed her palm. Not ten seconds later the curtains rose and the music began. Jareth started his position on stage with the other dancers and Sarah stepped away from the wings and watched.

* * *

_(Note from the author: The ballet will be told with it's proper characters. Rather than refering Romeo to 'Jareth' and Juliet to 'Sarah', just know the characters they are playing. Any major scenes or important dances with Sarah will possibly be told from her point of view in a few parts. Probably the Balcony scene only, though. Mostly I'm just giving an idea of the general performance told in story format, for those of you with minimal ballet experience. Plus, it's difficult describing dance through a story anyway. Use your imagination, kiddies!)_

Act One, Scene One, The Market Place:

The lights come into view slowly, and Romeo and Rosaline are the only ones on stage. Romeo begins to dance, declairing his love for her. They dance a brief _pas de deux _but clearly Rosaline shows her dislike for Romeo in her performance. She turns away from him. As the stage light brightens, suggesting the sunrise, the stage begins bustling with townspeople. They dance among each other for a few moments. Among these people are members of the rivaling houses, Capulet and Montague. Tempers flare and a fight ensues. Swords are drawn and a long dramatic dance-fight begins between Benvolio, nephew of Montague, and Tybalt, nephew of Capulet. A series of _fouettes _and leaps and turns from the opposing families suggest their superiority to eachother, accompanied by choreographed sword fights. The Duke of Verona suddenly enters when the fray is at it's fiercest and announces that anyone who in the future should cause a violent fray or dissruptions on public city streets, could recieve as severe a punishment as death. The parties are forced to make peace with eachother, and the houses of Capulet and Montague exit seperate sides of the stage. The lights dim as the audience applauds.

* * *

Act One, Scene Two, Juliet's Room: 

Juliet is seen sitting at in front of a dressing mirror combing a golden brush through her dark hair. The music changes as her Mother, Lady Capulet, enters. The Lady does a brief dance, expressing her happiness of their ball that they would be holding later that evening. Lady Capulet claps her hands twice and a nurse-maid enters, holding a rectangular box in her hands, Juliet glances over curiously. The nurse-maid uncovers the box to reveal a beautiful gown, one that she would wear to the ball. Lady Capulet takes juliet by the hand and leads her to the center of the stage. She gestures toward her body, telling her she has grown, and is now old enough to become a bride. She tells her of a noble man called Paris, whom she would meet at the ball and be betrothed the following day. Lady Capulet dances slowly and gracefully off stage and leaves her young daughter to gather her thoughts. Juliet walks quietly to her dressing mirror and gazes at herself for a few moments. She then walks back to the center of the stage and performs a slow, short _adagio, _and ends in a _tendu arabesque, _her hands delicately resting on her heart. The nurse-maid then enters the room again and briskly takes Juliet by the hand and takes her away to prepare for the ball.

* * *

Act One, Scene Three, Outside the Capulet's Home: 

Many guests are gathering outside the Capulet's mansion to enter the much anticipated ball. Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio spot Romeo's object of affection, Rosaline, entering the ball. The three men make a plan to sneak in. Romeo and his friends put on domino masks and slip into the ball. The lights dim as Romeo passes through the door.

* * *

Act One, Scene Four, The Ballroom: 

The lights come on again, revealing a gorgeous, formal event. Several men and women are present, all in fine ballroom clothing, the women wearing delicate ballroom shoes. The music starts up a waltz, and the _corps de ballet _perform their piece. The atmosphere is calming and relaxing. The ballroom dancers make a last and final pose, signaling the completion of their dance. As the audience claps, the attention is turned to the right side of the stage. Approaching from the wings is Juliet, carefully looking at her surroundings. Her Mother and Father greet her kindly, as the noble Prince Paris arrives. He kisses her hand and offers a dance. She accepts and the two walk to the center of the stage and dance together in a beautiful _pas de deux _surrounded by all the Capulet guests. A few moments later, Romeo enters from the left side of the stage and watches Juliet. He is clearly captivated by this gorgeous woman. As Juliet dances with Paris she makes eye contact with Romeo. It is love at first sight. Nearby, Tybalt watches Juliet watch Romeo and questions his identity. He consults the Lord of the house he suspects a Montague villain is hidden in the crowd among the festivities. The Lord Capulet refuses a quarrel for the laws of hospitality. Tybalt huffs off stage. Juliet and Paris finish their dance and he parts with her with a kiss to her hand. She wishes to go to her newfound love but is forced to return to her bedchambers for the night. The nurse-maid sees the look Juliet gives Romeo and reminds her he is from the house of Montague, the only son of their great enemy. Temporarily distraught, Juliet rushes off the stage to collect herself. Upon seeing her leave to the Capulet's personal chambers, Romeo realizes that Juliet is of the Capulet's house. He dances a short combination of turns and leaps, a firey determination behind his movements. Romeo leaves the party as the lights dim again. The audience claps enthusiastically.

* * *

Act One, Scene Five, The Balcony. (_Note from author: I don't think this scene needs to be entirely narrated. I think it speaks for itself :D)_

Sarah sighed mentally in her head as the stage lights brightened the stage. The backdrop was a starry sky with a full moon. The balcony was on the right side of the stage. Sarah assumed her position as Juliet and rested her cheek upon her, waiting for her Romeo to appear on stage. The music began, a soft, gorgeous melody. She smiled down from the balcony as Jareth appeared on stage as Romeo. He carefully walked towards her, reaching his hand out to her, and she reached back, a smile gracing her features. She turned away and walked down the staircase inside the balcony leading to the stage. She ran into his arms, embracing him softly, her toes up _en pointe. _A new music track began, the beginning of the most favoured _pas de deux _in the entire ballet. Lifting her leg in _arabesque _she began her dance.

She had always loved rehersing this dance with Jareth. At this current moment there wasn't a dance she wanted to do more. But there was something about the dance at this current moment...a passion. She finally had a reason, finally had a motive behind her movements. She remembered everything they had gone through, all the things they had done, and the past all throughout the series of turns and poses, lifts and embraces. The tecnique of the dance got more difficult as the music gained it's momentum. The dance would soon reach it's climax. As the two lovers embraced Jareth briefly whispered into her ear, "You can do this. I love you."

She smiled at him softly and did a graceful ballet run across the stage. She obtained as much drive, momentum, speed, and trust as she could in those runs back to Jareth as she jumped in the air to complete the dance with their final lift. The music reached a dramatic climax as she was lifted in the air. Sarah smiled as she held herself. She was upside-down, and moving, but dammit, she held her pose. The music softened as he placed her black down on her feet. She would have been smiling like the Cheshire cat and hopping up with the occasional 'whoop!' if it wouldn't damper her performance. Boy, was it tempting. Jareth leaned down and kissed her softly. (Another perk along with this ballet, french kissing along with all the bodily contact.) The lights dimmed slowly.

The theatre erupted with applause and a few 'bravo!'s. The lights came back on and both she and Jareth bowed at their standing ovation. Jareth took her hand and presented her forward and took a step back, and Sarah bowed modestly low. When she got up her attention turned to stage right, where her ballet mistress appeared with two dozen roses. Sarah accepted them greatfully and took one final bow to the audience with her flowers, as the curtain lowered for a fifteen minute intermission.

* * *

After the curtain fell Sarah lept in to Jareth's arms where he spun her around. She couldn't contain her vicious giggles. 

"I can't believe I nailed it!" She sighed happily and kissed him again. She took his hand and went back to her dressing room to go and relish in the fifteen minute break. Upon entering her room she was shocked to find it was already full to the brim with flowers and roses of all kinds. The flowers were...exotic. Other-worldly. Definitley not from her world upon extremely close examination. She turned to look at Jareth and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't need this many flowers from you, Jareth."

"Darling, I didn't get you these. They did." He pointed behind her and she turned and could barely stand up she was so surprised. Her eyes brimmed with tears but quickly went away, and was replaced by joyous laughter. Diamond and her husband Topaz, along with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were all in her dressing room, grinning like they had dirty little secrets. Somehow the space in her room got slightly bigger. She embraced each one laughing like a lunatic. "I'm so happy you guys are here!" she exclaimed, "Did you see the performance?"

"Of course we did! We wouldn't miss this sooner than we would your wedding." Diamond smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you so much...for _everything_", Sarah emphasized.

Suddenly their was a brief knock at her door. She looked towards the noise and looked back and noticed all her friends had disappeared. She blinked twice and got over it amazingly quick. "Yes?", she asked to whomever was knocking her dressing room door.

A tiny woman with a black t-shirt and a head microphone peered inside, she was holding a clipboard. Sarah recondized her as the stage manager. "Five minutes to curtain", she said briefly. Sarah nodded and bid her thanks and the woman left and closed the door.

"Ready for round two?" Sarah asked Jareth.

He grinned, "I can hardly wait."

* * *

Act Two, Scene One, Verona: 

Many people are seen in the market square, preparing for a carnival, or other festivities. People are happy and joyous and dance merrily with eachother as they decorate the square and drink heavily. Romeo is seen in the bustle of people sitting on a stone bench, completely oblivious to the world around him, clearly there is one thing, or _she, _on his mind. Juliet's nurse-maid is seen entering from the left side of the stage seeking out Romeo. Romeo instantly notices her and goes to her. She hands him a note from his love. He presses the letter to his heart after reading it's contents. In the letter Juliet tells Romeo to meet her at the chapel of Friar Lawrence. Suddenly bursting with much excitement and happiness, Romeo leaps off the stage to go and be with his beautiful Juliet.

* * *

Act Two, Scene Two, Friar Lawrence's Cell in the Forest: 

Romeo and Juliet are seen standing before Friar Lawrence, as he joins the young lovers in marraige. The two kiss and dance a brief _pas de deux _followed by their own individual dances. Romeo and Juliet bow to Friar Lawrence and thank him, and then they run off the stage hand in hand.

* * *

Act Two, Scene Three, Death on a Summer's Day: 

Romeo returns to the square, the festival that was being prepared for in the earlier scene at it's highest point. Romeo's friends are among the guests enjoying the public activity. As Romeo enjoys the time with his friends, Tybalt appears and demands a duel with Romeo. Romeo refuses to fight. Mercutio grows angry and duels Tybalt. Swords are drawn and an epic fight happens. Soon after Mercitio falls to the ground, killed by Tybalt. Romeo, distraught, draws his own sword and kills Tybalt. Romeo runs off stage in hystarics after realizing he had killed the cousin of his beloved wife, Juliet. He goes to her room that night, in hopes of comforting her, and himself.

The curtains lower for a five minute intermission.

* * *

Act Three, Scene One, Romeo Leaves: 

The two lovers are awakened that morning by the sunrise. Romeo is under severe punishment of exile, and tells Juliet he must leave Verona. Juliet dances a sad dance with Romeo, clearly expressing she dosn't want him to leave. The dance ends with Romeo kissing her lips and running from the room, leaving the young woman to fall to her knees. Moments later Lady Capulet enters with Paris, and Juliet rejects them both sourly. Lord Capulet enters the room and threatens to dissown her if she refuses this match. Juliet is left weeping alone in her room.

* * *

Act Three, Scene Two, Friar Lawrence's Potion: 

Juliet desperately seeks out Friar Lawrence's cell in the forest, threatening suicide if he cannot help her be with Romeo again. He gives Juliet a phial of potion, explaining after she drank it she would go into a death-like sleep. She would be placed in the tombs where all the Capulets lie. He then tells her during this period of her sleep he would send a letter to Romeo posthaste about this arrangement, so he could arrive at the tomb and whisk her away so they could be together forever. Juliet takes the potion and briefly dances with the potion in her hand. She quickly leaves.

* * *

Act Three, Scene Three, Juliet's Bedroom: 

Juliet arrives home and tells her parents she will accept the marraige with Paris. Overjoyed, a wedding is planned the next day. Various dances from the Lord and Lady are performed, as well as the nurse-maids. After they leave her room she takes the sleeping potion and falls on her bed. The next morning she is found motionless, breathless and lifeless on her bed. Assuming her death, all who learn this information weep at her bedside.

* * *

Act Three, Scene Four, A Street in Mantua: 

Romeo is seen alone on the stage, clearly deppressed. Romeo dances, expressing the pain in his heart from being exiled, and seperated from his beloved Juliet. Friar Lawrence's message had never gotten to Romeo. Suddenly, Romeo's faithful servant Balthazar appears on stage and finds Romeo. He shares the news that Juliet is dead. The music reaches dramatic porportions as Romeo begins to dance, a look of grief, hurt, pain and hystaria on his face, trying to interpret his morbid feelings at this news. The music dims down, and Romeo falls to his knees and weeps. A moment later he stands up with a slightly determined stance. He immidiatly leaves the stage, making the descision to go see Juliet one last time.

* * *

Act Three, Scene Five, The Capulet's Tomb 

A funeral is seen taking place, as Juliet's body is lain on top of a flight of stairs in the Capulet's family tomb. Paris stands before her and prays, and leaves. All grows dark and silent on stage, but a single spotlight over Juliet's body. Romeo is seen entering the tomb and he quickly goes to Juliet on top of the stairs. He lifts up her upper body and kisses her unmoving mouth. He rests her body carefully back on the pillow from where it came. Romeo then takes a phial of poison from his pocket and drinks it, instantly falling dead on the stone steps. Juliet awakens moments later when the final bit of the potion wore off. She sees Romeo lying on the stairs, and goes up to wake him. She is devistated to discover he is not asleep, but dead. After kissing his lips one last time, she removes a dagger from a sheath around Romeo's belt and plunges it into her heart, falling over his lifeless body.

* * *

Sarah moved from her uncomfortable position on top of Jareth once the curtains had lowered completely. Sarah and Jareth shared a brief moment gazing at each other and sharing a brief kiss. They held hands and walked down to the stage, assuming their positions for the final bow, along with the rest of the dancers in the production. 

The curtains rose and everyone was standing in even lines, ready for a bow. Jareth and Sarah were by themselves in the way back, for they would bow last. The audience never stopped clapping or cheering. A few people down the front were wiping their eyes with tissues. Each group of dancers bowed, until Jareth and Sarah remained.

Sarah bowed low to the audience, as did Jareth. A few individual roses were thrown on stage at her feet, and she picked up each one and bowed again. Both she and Jareth stepped back and waved to the audience with the rest of the group, and the curtains slowly lowered.

* * *

Was this chapter worth over half a year of waiting? Probably not. Let me know if it was boring, any tips, ect. 

Feedback would be MOST appreciated!!

-Stacy


	15. The Sarah Diaries

_**Author's Note:**_

I meant to update this on the birthday of the REAL Goblin King, David Bowie, but things were so hectic this week. Hope you guys like this chapter, even if it's a bit short for my liking.

_**Dancing With Danger**_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything._

* * *

"Oh my God, it's so good to be home", Sarah moaned as she pulled her house key out of the doorknob and walked through the door with Jareth following close by. They beat the parents and Toby home, Sarah noticed, and for that she was extremely happy. Peace and quiet, if but only a few minutes of it, was needed very much in her current state. Sarah and Jareth both just tossed their bags at the bottom of the stairs, much too exhausted to lug them all the way to Sarah's room. They walked up the stairs (more like crawled, their legs were so sore they could barely walk), and finally made their way to the sanctuary that was Sarah's bedroom. Jareth fell on her bed instantly, beckoning her to join him with his arms. Sarah smiled and walked over to him and kissed him slowly on the lips. She pulled back after a long moment, "I'm going to take a hot bath and soak for an hour or so. I refuse to sleep without bathing, I stink like hell", she absent mindedly sniffed, "And you don't smell like a garden of daisies yourself", she added, kissing his offended face away as quickly as it came.

"As fun as bathing sounds, I don't think I could move if I wanted to, now that I'm down here. I'll stay here." Jareth said, confirming his wanting to stay by turning on his side and closing his eyes. Sarah noticed not ten seconds went by and he was out like a light. She giggled and pulled the covers over his body, kissing his cheek. She quietly left her room and went to the bathroom down the hall and began drawing her steaming hot bath. As sleepy as she was, she wasn't about to get under those bedsheets without washing off the sweat and stink from the performance that ended at the most and hour ago. The steam from the water began to fill her senses and she was instantly awake as she added bath salts and bubbles. As soon as she turned off the faucet she heard the front door open. "Sarah? Are you home?" she heard Karen's voice ask from the foyer.

"Yes I'm home!" She called back, "I'm going to take a bath, and Jareth just went to sleep, make sure Toby dosn't wake him up, okay? He's quite exhausted."

"Oh, Toby fell asleep on the way here, so that should be taken care of. Your father and I are going to go to bed, all right? Goodnight!"

"Thanks, Karen! Goodnight!" Sarah shut the door to the bathroom and sighed in relief, going back to the task at hand.

She undressed and removed the old bandages from the blisters on her feet and sank into the tub, unable to bite back a loud noise in the back of her throat, a mix of satisfaction and soreness. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fragrant scent around her and made herself more comfortable. This would be a long bath.

* * *

After turning on his side for the upteenth time, Jareth finally sat up from the bed, unable to sleep. He had fallen asleep for all of ten minutes when the cramp in his calf muscles finally drove him crazy enough to wake up. He strode lazily over to one of Sarah's dance bags and pulled out a few patches that Sarah adored, she said they were called _Salonpas, _generally used for muscle and joint pain. As he picked up a few more he noticed a green book inside the bag. Jareth picked up the book and confirmed it was indeed a diary. A mortal once said _"Curiosity killed the cat". _But Jareth wasn't a cat, was he? He flipped the book open and noticed there were in fact a few pages that had been written in. He curiously read over the first page, noticing the entry was written exactly six months ago. 

**Entry One:**

_Sarah Williams here. I'm not one to write in diaries religiously every night about random things that go on in my life but at the moment my life is anything but ordinary. Random, perhaps, but the type of random that is worthy of documenting in solid ink. Certainly a good piece of evidence for my family to give to the men in white coats when they send me to the loony bin later in life! But I think perhaps if I write down some of these events something in my mind might convince me that I am entirely sane._

_Or not._

_But in any case, Jareth's magic is gone. At least, the magic that allows Jareth access between the two worlds. He still has that crystal-wrist-juggly trick thing he does, and a few other things. Certainly enough to make him a royal pain in my ass. And apparently it's going to take Jareth six months to fully recover his magic back. He said that the Labyrinth is his main access for magic, and the portal that allows his 'world-travel' shrunk about ten times it's size when he came Aboveground, making it impossible to pass through, something he said had never happened before. And the portals are connected to the Labyrinth, so if he literally couldn't get through the Labyrinth had to have done some thing to help the lack-of-magic thing. Maybe the Labyrinth was tired of him and wanted him to go away for a while? Wouldn't be surprised. _

_So anyway, I've got to basically babysit him until he can get back Underground. I wasn't going to originally, but I figured he'd probably go out downtown and blow up a building or something just to spite me. I refuse to be responsible for Jareth making an ass of himself in a world he dosn't know...uh, who am I kidding? I mostly gave in because of the pouting. He looks so damn cute when he pouts._

_Uh oh, maybe I should cross that. Wouldn't want him reading this. He might use it to flatter himself. I'm still a little on edge from the whole partnering class thing, and that blasted dream. What do goblins know about romance anyway?! Oh, and he's going to follow me around all my classes and take them most likely. Oh joy. But I can't let him distract me. I refuse to let him have the upper hand. He has no power over me...right?_

Jareth smirked to himself. Clearly she hadn't warmed up to him just yet. He moved on to the next page.

**Entry Two:**

_Me again. I just got back from the R&J auditions. Jareth came with me too, and he actually auditioned for the part of Romeo. Not sure how things will turn out, maybe we'll both get the leads. Jareth's actually not a bad guy now that I know him better...I'm going to introduce the "Aboveground" Jareth to the family pretty soon. Hopefully my father won't kill him too quickly. I might just miss him. _

_Jareth has discovered a fact about me he hasn't been aquainted with, and that is my obsession with David Bowie. I swear to God, by the time he gets home he'll know more about the man than me. Operation: Convert Jareth into a Bowie-follower will go underway in due time. Maybe introducing him to the CoA isn't entirely out of the question, either. Of course if he dosn't willingly embrace the all mighty one that is David Bowie right away, it will be something he learns on his own eventually. The Bowie is irrisistable. _

_But back to Jareth, just a bit ago I found a rose on my nightstand. Is he trying to get on my good side? He's being much more charming than usual. I'm feeling a bit strange around him lately...I giggle alot...get butterflies in my stomach...stuff I don't normally feel. Maybe it's the after effects of PMS. Or maybe it's love. I can't decide which one is worse. Of course it could have been that "accidental" kiss that first night he was here. I'll admit that was the most mind-blowing and passionate kiss I've ever had, and probably will ever have. If there's one thing Jareth's good at, it's kissing. Maybe I should do it again sometime._

These diary entries were getting more and more interesting. He decided to skip a few pages and read on.

**Entry Eight:**

_I just got the papers in the mail today, and surprisingly enough, me and Jareth both made the lead roles in Romeo & Juliet! I am ecstatic right now. My birthday's coming up and Jareth is being all secret. What does he have planned?_

_Oh yeah, and I let him sleep in my bed with me tonight. It really is quite nice waking up to someone sleeping beside you..._

**Entry Nine:**

_Well, I have officially turned eightteen. This is the greatest birthday I have had since...ever. And my dear loving darling Jareth called all my Undreground friends and many more, to help me celebrate. It's taken a bit of convincing, but I really think he's something else. I love him...and he loves me back. Never would have thought it was possible, but go figure. I'm in love with the Goblin King._

_But anyway, I was introduced to Diamond (an elf princess, Jareth's best friend), who is outragiously beautiful and kind beyond all recodnition. I told the goblins a story, and recieved many gifts from everybody. I had a fantastic time and got re-aquainted with many old friends. But, all good things must come to an end, and Diamond had to take her fellow Undergroundians back home. There is never a large gain without a loss, and in my case it was..._

_My virginity. _

_Oh yes, I had mind-blowing sex with Jareth until the sun came up._

_Be jealous. _

* * *

Jareth laughed out loud at this last comment, and finally decided to put it away, being amused for the time being. He placed it back where he found it, and went back to sit on the bed, to wait for Sarah. Perfect timing, he thought, as she silently walked into the room but a minute later. Jareth gave her a small smile. 

"Did I wake you?", she asked quietly. Her hair was slightly damp, and she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She smelled gloriously of vanilla.

"No, I couldn't sleep. Leg cramps." Jareth gestured towards his legs, covered with _Salonpas. _She pouted sympathetically and carefully laid herself in his arms. She snuggled them both under the covers and Jareth magically turned the lights out. Within moments the two lovers were fast asleep.

Sarah awoke the next morning to find herself no longer in her bedroom back at her childhood home, but she was in a large four poster canopy bed. The room was large, and had a masculine feel to it. There was an attached set of glass doors that lead to a terrace. Sarah pushed aside the covers and walked out to the terrace and gazed out in a mixture of shock an happiness at her surroundings.

She was back Underground.

* * *

Okay, this chapter's a bit short, but I really wanted to update. 

Anyone who got the CoA reference can have a cookie. :)

Stacy


End file.
